Nessie en el Digimundo
by LuceroEli
Summary: ¿Que seria si Nessie con sus padres van a Japón solo a pasar el Invierno ahí? ¿Y que Nessie se encuentre un digivice? ¿Y sea una de los niños elegidos?.. ¿Cual seria su Digimon? ¿Como podría ocultar su digimon de sus padres en especial de Edward quien lee los pensamientos?¿Como lo tomaría Tai y los demás niños elegidos? léelo si quieres saberlo es un ¿one-shot? en realidad no lose
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos(as) .. Sé que en vez de escribir esta historia debería estar escribiendo mi fic **_**" estaremos juntos en la eternidad"**_** pero cuando estaba por escribirlo se me vino esta idea porque justo mi primo empezó a ver digimon (el día anterior) y .. yo estaba con el viendo ya que a mí también me gusta digimon jejeje y me entretuve viendo :P …..Después ya sentada en mi compu me dije a mi misma porque no junto digimon y crepúsculo :D y pz dirán esta chica está loca .. y yo les digo sí creo que estoy loca pero .. es que .. Cuando tengo una historia o idea en mi cabeza lo plasmo en Word y pz quise compartirla con ustedes no está completa…porque solo fue una idea que se me vino a la mente me dije a mi misma **_**"que tal si Nessie es una de los niños elegidos cual sería su digimon y mas y mas cosas me preguntaba y pz lo plasme en esta historia :P" **_** mmmm … no sé si continuar esta historia pz solo era un one-shot pero casi no explica mucho .. asi que no se …Bueno si alguien está leyendo o va a leer esta pequeña historia y ha visto digimon no se va a perder tanto en la historia .. Pero si no han visto digimon les recomiendo que la vean... a mí me encanta… ese anime :D en finnnn … disfruten de la historia ….**

**Nessie en el digimundo**

**Capitulo: ? (no sé si continuarla)**

Pov. Edward

Bella, Nessie y yo fuimos de viaje a Japón para pasar el invierno ahí como visita a ese país, cuando llegamos nos instalamos en uno de los Hoteles de Odaiba llamado _**"**__**TokyoBayAriake Washington Hotel**_" . Luego de desempacar las maletas, Nessie quiso recorrer las calles de Odaiba, así que salimos del hotel.

Pov. Bella

Empezamos a caminar en Las calles de Odaiba, había varias personas entrando a Tiendas y saliendo de ellas con bolsas, seguramente de compras. Entramos a una de las tiendas de ahí, nos dimos cuenta que era una de Regalos

-Oh juguetes, que bien-dijo Nessie muy emocionada-¡Papi! ¡Mami! me pueden comprar un juguete por favor-dijo volviendo su mirada hacia Edward y yo con ojos suplicantes

-Está bien-dijimos en unísono nosotros, es tan tierna y linda

-Bien-dijo ella contenta

Pov. Nessie

Me senté en una de las sillas de la tienda de regalos para esperar a mis padres, que se habían ido a hacer algo antes que compren el juguete que quiero, No sé dónde se fueron, no me lo dijeron,

Pero sé que volverán y me compraran el juguete; Aunque no me decido cual quiero, todos se ven divertidos. De pronto veo a un chico corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada, con una caja, luego sale, per note que se le cayó algo. Fui hacia el objeto y lo recogí, era pequeño y de color naranja, sin duda para mí era un aparato extraño, pero seguramente para ese chico, era algo importante, debo entregárselo.

Salí de la tienda con la esperanza de encontrar al chico, pero no l veía por ninguna parte. De pronto el aparato empezó a brillar en mis manos, pero levemente, incline hacia la derecha sin querer y empezó a brillar un poco más fuerte, que raro por que brilla más en esta dirección, habrá algo por ahí, nada pierdo con seguir el brillo de este aparato electrónico. Empecé a correr del lado derecho del aparato, me di cuenta que cuanto mas seguía el brillo de esa cosa, brillaba mucho más y emitía un ruido extraño, sin darme cuenta, me detuve frente a un Edificio, ¿por qué brilla hacia este edificio?, habrá algo adentro, quiero saber a qué reacciona esto, debe haber algo adentro, no me va a pasar nada si tan solo doy un vistazo.

Entre al edificio y seguí nuevamente el sonido y el brillo que cada vez sonaba y brillaba más fuerte. Me detuve en una de las puertas de los departamentos de uno de los pisos, ya que el sonido y el brillo del aparato eran muy fuertes ahí. Tiene que haber algo dentro de ese departamento.

Toque la puerta, no paso mucho tiempo para que me abran, la persona que abrió era…., *No puede ser, es el chico de la tienda de regalos*.

-Hola-dijo el chico, obviamente me hablo en japonés, agradecí en esa ocasión saber un poco el idioma japonés, lo cual me permitió entender lo que hablo

-Hola, esto es tuyo-dije extendiéndole mi brazo con el aparato en mi mano

-¿Cómo es que lo tienes?-me pregunto sorprendido recibiéndolo

-Estuve en la tienda de regalos, cuando te vi y se te cayo eso, no te diste cuenta cuando paso-dije-Te lo quise de volver

-Oh, gracias no sé que me hubiera pasado si lo hubiera perdido-dijo sonriéndome-Te lo agradezco mucho

-No es nada-dije, en eso veo a un gato salir del departamento del chico, era tierno, me agache para verlo mejor, el gato se me acerco y lo acaricie, empezó a ronronear-Que lindo -dije

-Se llama Mico-dijo el chico

-Es un nombre muy bonito-dije poniéndome de pie

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-me pregunto el chico

-Mi nombre es Renesmee Cullen-le mencione-Pero me llaman Nessie

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Nessie-dijo-Mi nombre es Taichí Yagami pero me dicen Tai-agrego

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Tai-le dije imitándolo-Bueno ya me tengo que ir-dije volviéndome hacia la derecha

De pronto vi a un chico con gogles en su cabeza de cabello extraño y un muñeco azul en brazos corriendo aparentemente hacia donde yo estaba. Cuando nos cruzamos nos golpeamos el brazo

-Lo siento-dijo él, cuando se detuvo a mi costado-¿Estás bien niña?

-No te preocupes-dije, a mi no me dolió cuando nos chocamos

-Davis, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto el chico llamado Tai

-Oh.., a si-dijo el chico de gogles volviéndose hacia el-¿Puedo ver a Kari?-pregunto

-Lo siento Davis, pero Kari fue de compras con Yolei-le dijo Tai

-¡Que!-dijo el chico de gogles sorprendido-No puede ser-dijo triste

-Creo que es mejor que vuelvas mañana-le dijo Tai

-Si tienes razón-dijo el chico de gogles-le dices a Kari que la he venido a buscar por favor-dijo volviendo a sonreír

-Sí, lo hare-le dijo Tai

-Ya me voy-dijo el chico del muñeco azul en sus brazos-Nos vemos Tai-luego se fue corriendo

-Nessie, no te ibas a ir-dijo Tai cuando me vio de pie sin moverme

-Si es cierto-dije-Ya….

En eso el aparato del chico empezó a brillar fuertemente

-Que pasa-dijo Tai sorprendido viendo el aparato en sus manos

-Tai-grito de lejos el chico de gogles yendo hacia nosotros

-Davis-dijo Tai, cuando el chico se detuvo junto a nosotros

-Tai mi digivice (digibais) empezó a brillar-dijo el chico de cabello extraño-No lo entiendo

-Yo tampoco entiendo porque empezó a brillar el mío también-dijo Tai en respuesta

-¿Que está pasando?-pregunte confundida

-Nessie-dijo Tai que parecía haber olvidado que estaba con ellos también

-Oye...-dijo el chico del muñeco volviendo su mirada hacia mi-Tu…

-Ella es una niña elegida-dijo el muñeco del chico de gogles saltando a mis brazos, no entiendo porque lo agarre, como es posible que un muñeco hable no lo entiendo, sentí en ese momento miedo, me estaba sonriendo el muñeco-Si es la elegida

-Que dijiste-dijo el chico de gogles sorprendido

-Es una niña elegida-dijo también sorprendido

-¿Que quieren decir?, ¿para que soy elegida?-pregunte sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

El muñeco salto otra vez a brazos del chico de cabello extraño, el aparato del chico era diferente al de Tai pero también producía una luz muy fuerte

-No puede…

La luz que brillaba en su dispositivo, se hizo más fuerte. La luz que provenía del aparato ilumino mi mano haciendo que también se esparciera por todo el lugar.

Luego de unos segundos me di cuenta que tenía mis ojos cerrados, seguramente por esa luz extraña, empecé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, y note a Tai y al chico del muñeco hablador viéndome atónitos

-Es…., ci…er….to…-dijo el chico de gogles sorprendido

-Si es una niña elegida-dijo Tai sorprendido

No entendía nada, ¿porque decían eso?, ¿que era una niña elegida?, ¿por qué lo aseguran?, es extraño. Me di cuenta de repente que ellos estaban mirándome en un lugar en específico, volví mi mirada hacia donde ellos me veían y vi en mi mano derecha, un aparato, muy parecido al del chico de gogles

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué tengo esto?-dije sorprendida

-Lo sabia ella es también la elegida-dijo el muñeco azul hablante emocionado moviéndose en brazos del chico de gogles

-Nessie…

-No quiero esto-dije negando con la cabeza

-Que, estás loca-dijo el chico con su muñeco

-Yo…, lo único que sé es que este artefacto trae problemas, no lo quiero-dije tirándoselo a él, para que Tai lo atrapara, el lo hizo

Luego de eso me fui corriendo de ahí, empecé a arrepentirme de haber recogido ese aparato en la tienda de regalos, nunca debí haberlo hecho. Salí del edificio, cruce la pista y seguí corriendo, en eso escucho la voz de…

-Nessie, espera-grito Tai

Volví mi mirada hacia atrás y vi a Tai y al otro chico y su muñeco parlanchín siguiéndome

-Oye detente-dijo el chico de gogles

De pronto choco con alguien y me caigo hacia atrás, no me di cuenta quien era por ver a Tai y al otro chico. Mis ojos estaban cerrados en ese momento

-Lo siento-dijo un chico, seguramente fue con él, con quien me choque, abrí mis ojos y vi a un chico rubio de ojos azules estaba de pie-¿Estás bien?-me pregunto extendiéndome el brazo

-Si-dije dándole mi mano, el me ayudo a ponerme de pie

-TK, atrápala-dijo el chico de gogles. Lo conocía, seguramente este chico es su amigo, me solté de su mano rápidamente y me dispuse a correr rápido otra vez.

Me subí a un puente que divise cuando corría por la vereda llena de nieve. Cuando subí al puente me percate que solo se podía bajar por la otra escalera que había al otro, iba a ir hacia la otra escalera para bajar pero de pronto vi al chico de gogles que se puso de pie frente a mi para no dejarme pasar. Me volví hacia atrás para escarpe por donde había subido pero vi a Tai y al chico rubio que se detuvieron frente a mí para impedirme el paso. Estaba acorralada.

-Nessie, por favor ten esto-dijo Tai extendiendo su brazo con el aparato en su mano que le tire hace varios minutos cuando me fui corriendo-Es tuyo

-No esa cosa no es nada mío-dije negando con la cabeza

-Oye acepta lo que eres, tú también eres la elegida-dijo el chico de gogles

-No es cierto-dije

De pronto aparecieron más personas que también tenían aparatos extraños en sus manos y muñecos en sus brazos, es probable que también hablen.

-Que sucede Tai-dijo un chico pelirrojo, que tenía un aparato parecido al de Tai en una de sus manos y en su otro brazo traía una computadora portátil-Sabes ¿por qué nuestros digivice (digibais) brillaron fuertemente?-le pregunto

-Sí, es por ella-dijo Tai volviendo su mirada hacia mi nuevamente

-Ella también es una niña elegida-grito el chico con el muñeco azul en brazos del otro extremo del puente

-Que-dijeron en unisonó los chicos que estaban del lado de Tai y el chico rubio

-Eso es posible-se pregunto el chico pelirrojo para sí mismo pensativo

De pronto la computadora del chico pelirrojo empezó a brillar también-Que pasa-dijo él, abriendo su computadora, estaba brillando intensamente

-Nessie, por favor tómalo en tus manos-dijo Tai extendiéndome nuevamente el aparato-Si no reacciona cuando este en tus manos, me lo puedes dar y ya no te molestaremos mas

-Está bien-dije, ojala que ese aparato no brille cuando lo toque

Tai me dio el aparato y cuando lo recibí en mis manos el aparato brillo, *no, me van a seguir molestando*

-Si es-dijo Tai

-No, por favor-dije confundida

-Oye, no te niegues-dijo el pelirrojo-con voz amable

-No me estoy negando-dije extendiendo mi brazo con el aparato en mi mano hacia el frente a su computadora que aun estaba brillando-Esto no es mío….

De pronto una luz me ilumino, cerré mis ojos por lo que estaba pasando

.

.

.

.

.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y me encontré sentada en una rama de un árbol, me sorprendí. Me baje rápidamente del árbol, no sabía en qué lugar me encontraba, pero era muy parecido a un bosque.

Empecé a caminar por ese bosque con la esperanza de encontrar la salida hacia la ciudad. Me adentre al bosque mas y mas en eso escucho un ruido entre unos arbustos, me detuve y de pronto sale una criatura extraña que hace que me caiga de espaldas por el susto

-Que fue, ¿qué es eso?-dije sorprendida, volviendo mi mirada hacia la criatura, era pequeño, morado y estaba saltando sonriendo, como puede saltar

-Renesmee te estaba esperando-dijo saltando alegre

-Que-dije extrañada poniéndome de pie

-Renesmee, Renesmee, te esperaba-dijo saltando a mis brazos

-Que dices, me esperabas-dije extrañada

-Sí, si te estaba esperando Renesmee-dijo aun sonriéndome

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?-le pregunte algo incomoda, era como hablar con un muñeco en brazos-¿Qué eres?

-Mi nombre es Dorimon y soy un digimon-dijo feliz-Se tu nombre porque siempre te espere

-¿Dorimon?-Dije-¿Eres un digimon?

-A si es-dijo contento

En eso empezó a temblar la tierra fuertemente

-Que pasa-dije, en eso escuche unos pasos muy fuertes parecían de un…

Todo se volvió oscuro en ese momento y las pisadas ya no se escuchaban, volví mi mirada hacia atrás instintivamente, y note dos patas negras enormes, volví mi mirada hacia arriba y vi a un dinosaurio negro, me asuste en ese momento

-Ah, ay ah….

-Renesmee corre-dijo en voz baja

En eso el dinosaurio nos ruge ferozmente

-Corre-dijo otra vez pero alzando la voz

-Si-dije volviéndome para correr

Empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude, volví mi mirada hacia atrás para ver a qué distancia estaba el dinosaurio, no estaba muy lejos, no puede ser. En eso escucho la voz de…

-Nessie-dijo Tai, me alegro escuchar su voz, no estaba sola en ese lugar tan extraño, volvi mi mirada al frente y lo vi, pero no estaba solo sino que estaba con el chico de gogles, el chico rubio y los otros chicos también

-Tai-le dije cuando estuve a punto de llegar hacia él, me detuve frente a Tai

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto

-Ese digimon es nuestro nuevo amigo-dijo el azul, espera había cambiado y sus brazos y piernas eran más grandes, se había vuelto más grande, que significa esto, no lo entiendo, no es un muñeco

-Oye niña ¿Por qué estabas corriendo?-me pregunto el chico de gogles

-Un monstruo nos estaba persiguiendo

-QUE….

En eso se escucharon otra vez las pisadas, volvimos mirada hacia atrás, era el dinosaurio se dirigía a nosotros

-Miren es dark tiranomon-dijo con voz de sorpresa el chico rubio

-No puede ser ¿por qué justo ahora?-dijo el chico de gogles enojado, volvi mi mirada nuevamente hacia ellos

-Davis-dijo el azul

-Ya lo sé-dijo sacando su aparato de su casaca-Digievoluciona-dijo

-Veemon digibolls a ex –Veemon

-Que, no entiendo, ¿Por qué no digievolucionaste?-dijo el chico de gogles sorprendido

-No se-dijo el azul también sorprendido

-Otra….

-Espera, Davis tal vez no puede digievolucionar, porque no ha comido-dijo el chico rubio

-Rayos-dijo el chico de goles

-Déjenme intentarlo-dijo una chica de lentes y cabello morado-Hawkmon Digievoluciona

-Si-asintió un pato rojo con blanco-Hawkmon digibolls a Aquilamon

-No digievolucionaste-dijo la chica de cabello morado sorprendida

-Que mal-dijo el pato rojo triste

-Ahora es mi turno-dijo un niño de cabello corto-Armadimon Digievoluciona

-Si-dijo-Armadimon digibolls a Ankylomon

-No funciono-dijo el niño sorprendido

-Lo siento Cody-dijo el armadillo amarillo apenado

-Ahora que haremos-dijo el chico de goles preocupada

-Kari, lista-le dijo el chico rubio a una chica de cabello castaño claro, ella asintió

-Digievoluciona-dijeron los dos en unisonó

-Patamon digibolls a Angemon

-Gatomon ultra digibolls a Angewomon

-Sí pudieron digievolucionar-dijeron en unisonó los mayores

-Que hermosos-dije sorprendida de ver a los Ángeles

-Nosotros lo detendremos-dijo el chico Ángel-Ahora váyanse

-Si-dijeron los demás

-Nessie-dijo Tai volviendo su mirada hacia mi-Vámonos.

Yo asentí y me fui con ellos. Nos detuvimos en un lugar apartado de donde dejamos al dinosaurio y a los ángeles. Era la playa, ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento salimos del bosque, todo fue muy rápido.

-Estuvo cerca-le dijo el chico rubio a la chica de cabello castaño

-Si es cierto-dijo ella sonriéndole

-TK no te cansas de estar hablándole a Kari-dijo el chico de goles fastidiado

-Que-dijo el chico rubio sin entender

-No importa-dijo el chico de gogles volviendo su mirada hacia la chica de cabello castaño-Kari…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-me pregunto la chica de cabello castaño acercándose a mi, me estaba sonriendo

-Mi nombre es Renesmee pero me dicen Nessie-le respondí, algo en esa chica me hacia tener confianza en ella, no lo entiendo, pero me hace sentir bien, además parecía ser buena persona

-Mi nombre es Hikari Yagami-dijo ella aun sonriéndome-Pero dime Kari

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Kari-le dije sonriéndole

-Mi nombre es Yolei Inoue-dijo la chica de lentes acercándose a mí

-Mi nombre es Cody Hida-dijo el niño de cabello corto acercándose a mí, también estaba sonriendo

-Mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi-dijo el chico rubio sonriendo acercándose a mí-Pero me puedes decir TK

-Yo me llamo Davis Motomiya-dijo el chico de gogles acercándose a mí

-Mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi-dijo una chica de cabello naranja sonriéndome

-Mi nombre es Matt Ishida-dijo sonriendo un chico alto, también era rubio y de ojos azules-Tk es mi hermano menor-agrego, que su hermano, ahora que lo menciona si se parece a TK, pero sus apellidos son diferentes

-Bueno ya sabes mi nombre-dijo Tai sonriéndome-Soy el hermano mayor de Kari

-Yo soy Veemon y soy el compañero digimon de Davis-dijo la criatura azul

-Yo soy Hawkmon y soy el compañero digimon de Yolei-dijo el pato rojo

-Yo soy Armadimon y soy el compañero digimon de Cody-dijo el armadillo amarillo

-¿Como se llama tu digimon?-me pregunto Kari

Es cierto, tenía esa pequeña criatura en mis brazos, lo había olvidado, volví mi mirada hacia él.

-Su nombre es Dorimon-les dije viendo al pequeño, el también me estaba mirando

-Es muy lindo-dijo Kari sonriendo

-Si es bien tierno-dijo Yolei-Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué no habla?-me pregunto extrañada cuando volví mi mirada hacia ella

-No sé, hace rato me hablo-dije sin entender

-Tal vez no tiene confianza con nosotros-dijo Sora viendo a la criatura

-No debería tenernos miedo-dijo la criatura Veemon-Somos compañeros

De pronto algo brillo, era el aparato que ellos llamaban digivice, estaba brillando en la parte superior de mi pantalón, en la parte de mi cintura, pero como llego eso ahí, es extraño, yo ni siquiera lo puse ahí, pensé que lo había perdido. Lo agarra con mi mano izquierda y note que dejo de brillar, pero empezó a sonar apareciendo unos puntos en el centro de este, ¿Qué quería decir eso?-Que es esto-dije extrañada

-¿Qué pasa Nessie?-pregunto Tai

-No lo sé pero esto muestra algo-dije-Hay 2 puntos distanciados pero no está muy lejos un punto del otro

-Estará reaccionando un digiegg-dijo Davis

-Eso es imposible-dijo TK-Ya no hay digiegg

En eso Dorimon salto de mi brazo derecho, a la arena de la playa

-Tengo que ir-dijo Dorimon antes de irse y adentrarse nuevamente al bosque

-Que, ¿A dónde se fue?-dijo Davis sin entender nada

-Ya se fue-dije

-Puedes seguirlo con tu digivice-dijo Tai-Eso te va a ayudar a encontrarlo

-Que-dije confundida-¿Puedo hacerlo?

-No lo entendía pero me empecé a sentir mal cuando Dorimon salto de mis brazos y se fue, sentía que no debía separarme de él.

-Está bien, lo intentare-dije empezando a correr hacia el bosque para poder buscarlo y encontrarlo guiándome con el Digivice. Corrí lo más rápido que puedo y no me tomo mucho tiempo en encontrarlo en hueco de un tronco. Tenía sus ojos cerrados cuando me acerque a él.

-Dorimon-dije agachándome para verlo mejor. Dorimon abrió sus ojos al escuchar mi voz

-Que paso, ¿por qué volviste al bosque?-dije agarrándolo y luego lo cargue en brazos-Dime por favor

El no hablaba, se mantenía cayado. Me di cuenta que en su boca tenía algo, porque de su boca se veía una cuerda pequeña. Me sorprendí

-Que tienes en tu boca-dije extendiendo mi mano para que me de lo que tenia. Dorimon lo hizo y me lo dio. Me percate que era una especie de…, Bueno no sabía qué cosa era

-¿Qué es esto?-le pregunte a Dorimon

-Es el emblema y la etiqueta-dijo sonriéndome-Es tuyo

-Espera, dices que esto es mío-dije sorprendida poniéndome de pie-¿Como lo sabes?

-Cuando se abrió mi digihuevo, siempre lo tuve a mi lado esperando el momento de conocerte, junto con tu digivice. Pero tu digivice cambio su forma, hace poco

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-le pregunte

-Tu digivice, era de la misma forma que el chico Tai-dijo Dorimon

-¿Conoces a Tai?-le pregunte sorprendida nuevamente

-Es la primera vez que lo veo-dijo-Pero si conozco a Koromon su digimon

-Pero si tú tenías el digivice, como fue que llego a mis manos-dije confundida

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo pero cuando estaba comiendo, una luz brillo en el Digivice e hizo que cambiara su forma seguidamente se elevo al cielo con una luz blanca en este y desapareció. Poco tiempo después te encontré en el digimundo caminando desorientada y te seguí hasta que me presente ante ti saliendo de un arbusto

-Como sabía que era yo la niña que esperabas-dije

-Porque al momento de verte sentí una gran conexión contigo, sin necesidad de ver el digivice que tenias en tu cintura. Por eso se que tu eres mi compañera

-Oh, ya veo-dije entendiendo todo

-Nessie-grito Tai de lejos acercándose con los demás en dirección mía

-Chicos-dije cuando se detuvieron estando cerca de mí

-Ya encotraste a DORIMON-DIJO Yolei sonriendo

-Si-dije volviéndome hacia ellos

-Eh, un emblema y su etiqueta-dijeron los mayores incluyendo también a TK y Kari en unisonó sorprendidos

-Eso, no puede ser-dijo Tai sorprendido

-Pensé que ya no habían mas emblemas y etiquetas aparte del de nosotros-dijo Matt

-Si es cierto yo también pensaba eso-dijo Sora

-Eso comprueba que ella es la elegida para salvar al digimundo, Como los pequeños-dijo Tai

-Entonces las digievoluciones de su digimon van a ser como el de los mayores-dijo Davis

-TK

-Kari

Todos volvimos nuestras miradas hacia las voces, y vimos a los digimon de TK Y Kari dirigiéndose hacia ellos, ya no estaban convertidos en ángeles

-Patamon-dijo TK abrasando a Patamon cuando este fue hacia él.

-Gatomon-dijo Kari abrasando y cargando a su digimon, cuando fue hacia ella

Después de eso nos dirigimos hacia la salida del digimundo. Tai me dijo que mis padres debían estar preocupados por mí. Fue por eso que nos dirigimos hacia la salida de este mundo para entrar al mundo real. Al momento de salir nos caímos al suelo y luego de eso me di cuenta que tenia a Dorimon, también lo había traído.

-Ah, chicos bájense de mi espalda-dijo alguien, todos nos paramos rápidamente. Cuando vi al chico pelirrojo tendido en el suelo

-Lo sentimos Izzy-dijo Tai apenado

-¿En dónde estamos?-pregunte confundida

-En el parque-dijo el chico Izzy poniéndose de pie con dificultad

-Ya se hace tarde, supongo que tienes que irte a tu casa Nessie-dijo Sora

-Si-asentí

-En que edificio de Odaiba vives-me pregunto Tai

-En Tokyo Bay Ariake Washington Hotel- le dije

-Woo, enserio-dijo Davis sorprendido

-Ese hotel, es uno de los más recomendados en Odaiba-dijo Cody, sorprendido También

-Aparte de eso, es muy caro hospedarse ahí-dijo Yolei

-Tu familia debe ser muy importante-dijo TK

-No lo es en este país-dije-Solo viajamos a Japón para pasar el invierno

-Entonces eres nueva en Odaiba, ¿Cierto?-dijo Matt

-Si-asentí

-Te acompañamos hasta el hotel-me propuso Kari

-Enserio-dije sorprendida

-Si-dijeron todos en unisonó

-Está bien-dije cediendo, después de todo no me acordaba exactamente donde estaba el hotel pues no conocía bien el lugar.

Luego de eso fuimos al hotel donde me instale con mis padres, seguramente deben estar muy preocupados por mí. Cuando llegamos me despedí de ellos y entre al hotel.

-Dorimon por favor te pido que mantengas tu mente en blanco cuando veas a mis padres en especial a mi papá-dije en voz baja-Y actúa como un muñeco

-Si-asintió en voz baja

Volví mi mirada al frente y vi

-Pequeña, tienes reservación en este hotel, para que entres-me dijo una señorita acercándose a mi.

-Sí, tengo reservación-dije-Estoy instalada en el hotel junto a mis padres

-¿Cuál es el apellido de sus padres?-pregunto viendo una lista

-Cullen-respondí

Oh, ya los encontré, los Cullen-dijo la chica-Discúlpame niña, puedes pasar

-Ah, ok-dije

-Con permiso niña-dijo ella antes de retirarse

Después empecé a caminar más hacia dentro del hotel, en eso escucho la voz de….

-Nessie-dijo mi mamá me sorprendí, volví mi mirada hacia Dorimon y dije en voz baja

-Por favor Dorimon-el asintió con la Cabeza, Ojala que mi mamá no esté con mi padre pensé volviendo mi mirada hacia ella

-Hola mamá-dije sonriéndole tímidamente, me sentí aliviada al ver a mi madre sola

-Nessie-dijo abrasándome cuando llego junto a mí-¿Dónde estabas cariño?, ¿Estás bien?-dijo con voz preocupada, puse mis brazos contra el cuerpo de mi mamá para que no lastimara a Dorimon

-Si…., estoy bien-dije-¿Mi papá?

**Chicas(os) que les pareció? Le gusto o me quedo mal? D: .. Háganmelo saber lo continuo o no? .. ok mucho escribo ya me voy así que solo les digo espero les haiga gustado …. Bye! ;D**


	2. Un nuevo Enemigo

**Nessie en el Digimundo**

**Un nuevo Enemigo**

**Capitulo 2**

Estaba mirando por la ventana del edificio a las personas que caminaban por las calles. Observe a niños jugando con la nieve, se divertían, sonreían, reían y sobre todo podía apreciar que lo disfrutaban. Me sentía un bicho raro en ese instante. Por no poder disfrutar el invierno jugando como los demás niños, tirando y recibiendo bolas de nieve o haciendo un muñeco de nieve. También no podía esquiar como ellos. Pero sabía perfectamente por que no podía salir del edificio. Todo prácticamente fue mi culpa. Si no hubiera salido de la tienda de regalos, no estaría aquí sentada sin hacer nada divertido. Pero no me arrepentía.

Suspire de forma teatral

-Renesmee, ¿Qué estás viendo?-pregunto con voz curiosa

-Pues veo a los niños jugando con la nieve-dije con voz desganada. Volví mi mirada

-¿Niños?, ¿Viven muchos aquí?-pregunto vacilante

-Claro, Dorimon. Pero-añadí-No he visto a algún niño que viva en este edificio, ¿Aun?

-Estas triste-menciono Dorimon afirmando, me sorprendí. No fue una pregunta. Ladee mi cabeza

-No, claro que no-dije formando una sonrisa forzosa-No te preocupes

-Oh!, entonces, ¿Por qué te ves desanimada?-pregunto él.

-Olvida eso, Dorimon, no lo estoy-respondí poniendo de pie. Cargue a Dorimon entre mis manos alzándolo a la altura de mi rostro.

-¿Tienes hambre?-le pregunte sonriéndole

-Si…

En ese momento sonó el Digivace, que estaba sobre mi cama. Volví mi mirada hacia el aparato perpleja. No entendía por qué todo el tiempo tenía que sonar o brillar. Pero tal vez estuviera reaccionando a algo como lo hizo el día anterior. Me aproxime a la cama, con Dorimon en mis brazos. Agarre el Digivice y lo observe detenidamente. Me di cuenta en ese momento por que sonaba. Había dos puntos en el centro de la pantalla. Uno estaba un poco apartado del otro.

-Que significa esto-dije confusa

-¡Nessie!-Escuche un grito de afuera. Me sobresalte. Volví mi mirada hacia la ventana rápidamente. Me quede quieta esperando a escuchar nuevamente esa voz que me llamaba. De pronto gritan nuevamente mi nombre. Fui hacia la ventana. No vi a nadie que conozco afuera. Pero estaba segura que era la voz de Davis quien me llamaba. Era muy extraño.

-¡Suéltame!-grito el en un chillido

-Y ahora que-Dije sorprendida-es un tonto

En ese momento no me di cuenta que hable en mi idioma.

-Renesmee-dijo Dorimon en tono confundido-¿Qué pasa?

En ese instante me di cuenta que hable en ingles. Volvi mi mirada hacia Dorimon. Tenia su cara confusa. Le dedique una sonrisa vacilante.

Empecé a hablar en japonés

-Lo siento Dorimon. No…-añadí-Estoy acostumbrada a hablar por mucho tiempo tu idioma

-Oh…, ya entiendo-dijo volviendo a sonreír

-Vamos al primer piso del hotel-dije

-Si-asintió

"Ojala que Davis no esté en problemas"-pensé mientras bajaba con Dorimon al primer piso por el ascensor. No entiendo. ¿Por qué Davis vino a buscarme? Tal vez por eso el Digivice estuvo sonando.

Cuando Sali del ascensor vi a muchas personas, seguramente huéspedes caminando por ahí y también vi a muchos empleados del hotel. Empecé a caminar buscando a Davis con la mirada. De pronto escucho un quejido

-Ya basta-añadió-Yo estoy buscando a una niña que vive en este edificio. Quiero verla

-Niño no puedes entrar. Solo ingresan los huéspedes del hotel-dijo alguien

-Davis-mencione en voz baja deteniéndome. Ahora se en donde está. En la entrada del hotel. Camine apresuradamente hasta la entrada del edificio. Cuando estuve ahí vi a Davis atrapado por los brazos por dos guardias.

Fui hacia ellos lentamente

-Suéltenlo-dije sencillamente

Los tres se volvieron hacia mí. Davis formo en sus labios una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Lo conoces niña?-pregunto uno de los hombres

-Sí, es mi amigo-les dije-Ahora suéltenlo.

-Pero…

-No se preocupen me lo voy a llevar lejos de aquí-dije sonriendo tiernamente

-Está bien-dijo uno de los guardias cediendo. Soltaron a DAVIS

-Ven que no les estaba mintiendo-dijo Davis haciendo una mueca burlona

Di un suspiro

-No vuelvas por aquí, niño-le advirtió uno de los guardias antes de irse. El otro lo siguió.

-Son unos sujetos molestos-dijo Davis un poco enojado

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunte

-Ah…, si-añadió-Vine a buscarte para que vayamos a casa de Izzy

-No puedo ir contigo-le dije

¿Por qué?-Pregunto sorprendido

-Mis padres me castigaron-respondí

-Pero…., pero Izzy quiere estudiar tu D3, tu emblema y la etiqueta que tienes-menciono

-Te los puedo dar, pero no puedo ir contigo-insistí

Davis pareció un poco decepcionado. Pero no dijo nada. De pronto se escuchó que algo se movía desesperadamente en la mochila de Davis que no me di cuenta que tenía hasta ese momento. Davis retiro su mochila de la espalda sosteniéndola en sus manos- La mochila se siguió moviendo. Parecía como si hubiera algo vivo adentro. Me estremecí.

Davis abrió la mochila. No tardó mucho en hacerse notar una cabeza azul. Rápidamente supe que se trataba de DemiVeemon que tomo una gran cantidad de aire cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Luego su cara se volvió sombría.

-Un Digimon está cerca-advirtió

-¿Qué dijiste?-Davis hablo sorprendido

-Que-dije sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando

Mecánicamente me volví hacia la derecha. No comprendí. Me congele en se momento. Divise entre la gente que caminaba por ahí a mis padres. No debían verme fuera del hotel porque si no tendría más problemas. Tenía que hacer algo rápido. Me esforcé por recuperar mis sentidos y cuando lo logre corrí hacia otro lado del edificio no me di cuenta que estaba alejándome dela entrada. Solo pensaba en no dejarme ver. En ese momento me detuve en una parte del hotel donde mis padres no me verían aunque yo estaba afuera. Me percate que Davis me había seguido y se detuvo junto a mí.

-¿Que pasa Nessie?-pregunto Davis

-No hables-dije en voz baja

-Nessie…

-No menciones mi nombre-dije poniendo una expresión de molestia

-¿Qué?-dijo confundido

-No pienses en mi-dije entre dientes-Mantén tus pensamientos en blanco

-No entiendo-dijo

Me relaje en ese instante. Tenía que poner mi mente en blanco porque si no lo hacia él podría leer mis pensamientos. Cerré lentamente mis ojos. Poco a poco empecé a bloquear mis pensamientos resientes.

-Oye

Tengo que hacer que se calle o al menos que deje de pensar en mí. ¿Pero cómo?. Oh rayos estoy pensando. Mente. No pienses en nada. Inconscientemente empecé a pronunciar unas palabras

-No pienses, no pienses, no pienses, no pienses, no pienses, no pienses

-Que. No entiendo. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Está hablando de una extraña manera

-No pienso, no pienso…

Instintivamente me detengo abruptamente. Abrí mis ojos y vi a Davis y DemiVeemon con cara extraña.

-¿Que estabas diciendo hace unos momentos?-pregunto Davis

-¿Qué?-dije sin comprender

-Pronunciaste palabras que no entendíamos-me dijo

De pronto recordé que estuve hablando en inglés. No sabía por qué.

-Yo… no…... lo entiendo-dije confundida-Por que….

Sabía que debía hablar en japonés. Lo tenía bien claro y sin embargo hable mi idioma

-Lo siento hable en inglés-dije

-Oh!, entonces vienes de Estados unidos-dijo el sonriendo-Que bien

-¿Por qué?-pregunte

-Es que una amiga de nosotros, Que...-añadió-fue una de los anteriores niños elegidos como Tai esta en ese país.

-Ah, que honor-dije formando una sonrisa

-Es enserio-dijo ceñudo

-No me estoy burlando-dije en mi defensa-De verdad es increíble para mí que tu amiga este en américa

-Como sea-dijo enojado

Volví mi mirada para ver si mis padres habían entrado al hotel asomando mi cabeza por un hueco situado en la pared. No los vi. Entonces debieron entrar.

-¿Oye que haces?-pregunto Davis

-No se dio cuenta-dije volviéndome hacia él.

-¿Qué?-dijo confundido nuevamente

De pronto se escuchó un sonido que provenía de la casaca de Davis. El llevo su mano al bolsillo y extrajo un objeto.

-Es mi digi terminal-dijo-Me enviaron un mensaje

-Un mensaje-repeti

- No puede ser-dijo exaltado-Un digimon está cerca de aquí

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado-dijo DemiVeemon tenso

-Nessie, tenemos que ir donde están los demás-dijo él.

-Pero…., no puedo-dije-tengo que volver

-Nessie nos necesitan-dijo con voz suave

-Pero Dorimon no puede digievolucionar como lo hacen sus Digimons-dije bajando la mirada

-Lo hará Nessie-añadió-Lo lograra si así tú lo deseas

-Yo…

-Por favor-dijo

-Está bien-accedí

El asintió con su cabeza. Después de eso fuimos al lugar donde apareció el Digimon. Cuando llegamos vimos a los demás que estaban peleando con el Digimon.

-Chicos-dijo Davis llamando la atención de los demás

-Hasta que por fin aparecen-dijo Yolei molesta

-Davis ese digimon es muy poderoso-Dijo TK

-No podemos derrotarlo ni siquiera con la Digievolucion v-mei-dijo Cody

-¿Qué?-dijo Davis sorprendido

-Tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Kari

-Rayos si tan solo Ken no estuviera de viaje podríamos derrotarlo-dijo DAVIS ENTRE DIENTES

-Cómo es posible que no puedan derrotar a un digimon perfeccionado-dijo Tai en tono preocupado

-Ese digimon es muy poderoso-añadió Izzy-Astamon no aparenta el nivel que debería tener

-¿Eso qué significa?-pregunto Sora

-Astamon está en un nivel más avanzado que los digimons de Davis y los demás-añadio-No me lo explico. Mi analizador solo indica que es de nivel perfeccionado y eso no dice mucho

-Maldición, esto no puede estar pasando-dijo Matt molesto oprimiendo sus manos en puño

-Eso no es cierto. Si podemos derrotarlo-dijo Davis volviendo su mirada hacia Astamon

El digimon era grande, en la parte superior de la cabeza tenía como una especie un par de cuernos y su cabeza era marrón. Sus ojos eran de color rojo. Sus orejas eran pequeñas, como el de un oso. El color de su cabello era blanco. En su boca tenía unos dientes filosos. Su vestimenta era extraña, llevaba un terno azul con rayas blancas bajo ellas se podía ver algo rojo y tenia pantalones de la misma forma que su terno, en su cuello llevaba una especie de bufanda roja. Tenía una casaca grande. Y dos alas moradas de murciélago. Pero más que la vestimenta lo que era más notoria en esa circunstancia era la ametralladora que llevaba en su mano izquierda

-Digievoluciona Veemon-dijo Davis alzando su Digivice

En ese instante me percate que DemiVeemon había digievolucinado a Veemon, pero como es que no me di cuenta antes. Volví mi mirada hacia los costados y vi a gente pasando por el lugar. Pero había algo extraño. Caminan tranquilamente y no se volvían hacia nosotros. Era como si no nos vieran y tampoco al digimon Astamon.

-Acaso no se dan cuenta de nosotros-dije desconcertada

-NO LO HACEN-DIJO Izzy-Ellos no pueden vernos. Astamon utilizo su energía para formar un campo invisible que nos hace inexistentes en este momento y en este lugar ante los ojos de las personas. Solo pueden vernos los que somos los elegidos y también somos los únicos que podemos atravesar este campo de energía

-Estás diciendo que las personas que pasan por aquí no pueden atravesar este espacio-dije perpleja

-Exacto. Ellos pueden caminar por este lugar sin toparse con nosotros-explico

-Ex -Veemon-grito Davis

-Volví mi mirada hacia Davis. Estaba corriendo hacia donde se encontraba tendido ex – Veemon. Se veía muy herido

-Es innecesario que sigan luchando-AÑADIO ASTAMON CON VOZ SUAVE-Si lo hacen esos digimons morirán

-LOS DIGIMON NO MUEREN-DIJO Davis irritando irguiéndose

-Es verdad. Pero yo si poseo el poder para desaparecer por completo todos sus datos y lograr así que no vuelva a nacer de nuevo-dijo con voz tranquila

-Eso no puede ser cierto-dijo TK CON UN TONO DE SORPRESA Y MIEDO EN su voz.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Yolei dijo Yolei con Temor en su voz

-No es verdad-dijo Cody con su voz temblándole

-Esto es horrible-dijo Kari cerrando sus ojos, retrocediendo

-Percibes la oscuridad que proyecto alrededor de mi cuerpo-dijo Astamon sonriendole a Kari. La observo con fascinación-¿Verdad? portadora de la luz

-Eres un desgraciado-ESTALLO MATT

-No…, podemos derrotarlo-titubeo Tai

-Esto debe de ser una pesadilla-musito Sora con preocupación

-Habrá una solución a este problema-se pregunto Izzy desolado

-Que están diciendo-pudo decir Davis después de un largo silencio. Su voz era firme-No debemos rendirnos chicos

-Es mejor que se rindan. No me interesa matar a sus digimons-dijo Astamon volviendo su mirada hacia Davis-No vale la pena que esos digimon mueran de esta forma. Dejen de pelear-aconsejo sereno

-Ellos no se rendirán-dije retándolo CON un TONO SERIO EN MI VOZ

Astamon se volvió hacia mí. Me observo detenidamente con cautela. Mantuve su mirada sin bajar la cabeza. Sus ojos rojos destellaron por un momento. Luego bajo la mirada y empezó a contemplar otra cosa con mucho interés. Me volví hacia donde el observaba y me pude dar cuenta que está mirando a Dorimon. El, estaba en mis brazos tenso y mirando a Astamon con determinación. Mire a Astamon que seguía viendo a Dorimon con sumo interés. Senti que los dos intercambiaban mirada. Como si pudieran ver en sus almas lo más profundo de sus pensamientos y emociones.

Astamon sonrió sombrío y dijo:

-Demuéstrame tu poder-pronuncio antes de ir a hacia nosotros para atacarnos. En ese instante me paralice. Mis sentidos me fallaron. Me era imposible moverme. Tan solo podía contemplar que Astamon se dirigía hacia nosotros. En sus ojos pude ver la mirada de la muerte. Sentí terror.

-Nessie-grito Tai

-Nessie al suelo-grito Izzy

-Cuidado-dijo Sora

-Quítate de Ahí-advirtió MATT

-Nessie muévete-grito Davis

De pronto sentí que alguien me cubrió abalanzándose sobre mí. Nos caímos al suelo. Me di cuenta que tenía mis ojos cerrados cuando sentí la presencia del que me cubría y no lo veía. Sentí una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte en el ambiente. Intuía que el viento fue provocado por Astamon cuando paso sobre nosotros. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y tropecé con unos ojos castaños oscuros que me miraban con preocupación.

-Tai...-pude decir cuando me incorpore sentándome en el suelo

-Te encuentras bien-pregunto Tai con un leve desconcierto en su tono de voz-No te lastimaste

-Estoy bien Tai -respondí

-Que bien-dijo formando una sonrisa en sus labios

En sé momento me di cuenta que tenía mis manos libre reposando en el suelo. No sostenía a Dorimon. Me preocupe.

-Donde esta Dorimon… -pregunte en tono preocupado

-Miren-señalo TK CON su brazo extendido a un cierto punto

Volví mi mirada hacia donde él. Señalaba. Me percate de Astamon que estaba de pie en el suelo. Su mirada estaba dirigida hacia un punto en especial. Volví mirada y vi a un dinosaurio pequeño morado que estaba de espaldas de Tai y yo.

-Dorimon digievoluciono-dijo sorprendido Cody

-Increíble-dijo TAI

- ASOMBROSO-DIJERON LOS DEMAS EN unisonó

-Dorimon...-dije perpleja poniendo de pie

Aun sentía las miradas mutuas entre Astamon y el. Astamon lo estudio con la mirada. Sus ojos brillaron por unos segundos. Sonrió fascinado sin dejar de mirar a dorimon.

-Digimon X-Dijo antes de desvanecerse como si nunca hubiera estado ahí

De pronto se sintió como una turbación en el aire. Eso significaba que el campo de energía se desvaneció.

**Holi..! alguien ahí ¿? **** ok bueno para que más o menos sepan en donde se centra este fic está entre … luego del Emperador de los Digimons pero antes de los nuevos Enemigo si me explico ( bueno el que ha visto va a entender) Espero haigan disfrutado el cap tonto como yo escribiéndolo …. Nos leemos pronto ..! **** ah… y graxias a las 2 chicas que dejaron reviews y me animaron a seguir escribiendo .. esta historia en especial a "**_**alecssie cullen Vulturi**____**" ..**_


	3. Reacciones

**Nessie en el Digimundo**

**Cap. Reacciones**

**Capitulo 3**

Volví mi mirada hacia los costados para ver a la gente pero me di cuenta que no había nadie. "Que extraño"-pensé. Me volví hacia Dorimon que aun estaba de espaldas. Camine hacia él, lentamente. Titubee por un momento. Cuando estuve cerca lo llame:

-Do...rimon…-tartamudee

Se volvió hacia mí. Me di cuenta que su hocico era blanco. Ahora que me acordaba cuando estaba en su forma anterior también tenía su boca de color blanco pero en esa ocasión no le di importancia. Tenía unos colmillos sobresalientes en lados de su hocico que presentaban dos orificios en la parte superior de este. En su frente se apreciaba un interface de contorno plomo triangular, en el centro era rojo. Sus orejas tenían rayas negras que terminaban en punta. En su espalda se veía un par de especies de alas muy pequeñas de color negro. Presentaba una cola morada que terminaba en una punta blanca y además tanto sus brazos delanteros que eran pequeños y sus piernas traseras que eran más grades poseían unas jarras filosas y negras, también estas terminaban blancas en sus patas y sus ojos eran de color dorados profundos. Me miro aliviado. Bajo levemente su cabeza y la sacudió.

-Lo siento-dijo por fin

-Que-dije confundida-¿Por qué?-quise saber

-No fui capaz de defenderte-respondió compungido. Bajo completamente su cabeza

Me sorprendí por lo que menciono. Me acerque un poco más y lo abrase inclinándome hacia él. Lo abraza fuerte. Sentí que el elevo su cabeza pero no me aparte.

-Si lo hiciste-le dije-No solo me salvaste a mi sino también a los demás

Sentí que él, ladeo su cabeza entorno a mi cuello como si correspondiera mi abrazo. Estuvimos así un largo tiempo no se cuanto.

-Qué lindo-dijo Yolei

Me aparte de él, en ese momento. Me volví y vi a los demás que estaban viéndonos con una sonrisa en sus labios. Me puse de pie.

-Se ve bien tu digimon-dijo DAVIS

-Es verdad-dijo Tai

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunto Yolei a él.

Sabía que su nombre era diferente ahora que digievoluciono pero no pensé reparar en eso hasta ahora. El la miro cautelosamente acercándose mas a mi hasta estar detrás mio. Pero no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Yolei. Supuse que no confiaba en ella.

-¿Qué le pasa?-quiso saber Yolei confundida cruzándose de brazos

-Vaya al parecer aun no nos tiene confianza-dijo Sora con voz suave

-¿En serio?, yo no lo creo-dijo Davis acercándose inesperadamente hacia nosotros haciendo que él, retrocediera bruscamente. Le gruño a Davis con una mirada de desconfianza un poco lejos de Davis.

-Oye que te pasa-dijo Davis desconcertado-Ven-dijo yendo hacia él, con el brazo extendido y la mano abierta, como si quisiera tocarlo. Cuando Davis estuvo a punto de tocarlo. El, se mueve a un costado y corre hacia mí haciendo que Davis oscile por unos momentos. Cuando el, llego hacia mi, se apego a mí. Podía sentir el miedo que él sentía en esos momentos pero no lo demostrada Tenia sus ojos clavados en Davis como si esperara que él, volviera a tener intención de tocarlo. Davis se volvió y lo miro fijamente. Davis empezó a caminar hacia nosotros nuevamente pero se detuvo en seco cuando él, le gruño mostrándole sus dientes filosos. Me sorprendí que hiciera eso.

-Espera, no hagas eso-le reproche a él, que rápidamente cerro su boca volviendo su mirada hacia mí. Me miro apenado. Como si se hubiera dado cuenta lo mal que estaba comportándose. Bajo su cabeza.

-Qué extraño no es normal que un digimon se comporte asi-dijo Izzy serio

-Pues yo pienso que a él, no le simpatiza DAVIS-dijo TK DIVERTIDO

-Eso no es cierto, estoy seguro que él, tampoco se dejaría acariciar por ti-dijo Davis fulminándolo con la mirada a TK

-De verdad, ¿Lo crees?-dijo TK

-Bueno eso no importa ahora-menciono Matt añadiendo-Tenemos que irnos de este lugar antes de que aparezcan personas

-SI ES CIERTO-concordó Tai-No podemos dejar que las personas vean a….., bueno a….

Tai quería llamarlo por su nombre. Pero no lo sabía. Y YO TAMPOCO. Me volví hacia él. Note que aun tenía su cabeza baja. Al parecer si lo había afectado el reproche que le di. Me sentí culpable pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunte suavemente

El volvió su mirada hacia mí alzando la cabeza. Me miro profundamente y respondió:

-Dorumon-dijo sencillamente

-Dorumon-repetí-No es muy diferente a tu anterior nombre

-Mi analizador no lo reconoce-menciono Izzy confundido

-Que interesante pelea tuvieron USTEDES-dijo una voz ronca y áspera

Todos volvimos nuestra mirada hacia la persona que hablo completamente atónitos. Vimos a un señor anciano sentado en una caja. Vestía ropajes extraños. Llevaba una cadena en su cuello. Tenía su cabello maltratado que era de color blanco. Sus ojos eran de color celestes claros. Su nariz era recta. Sus labios estaban resecos y su rostro mostraba arrugas. Su piel era blanca. Sus rasgos decían que él no era originario de este país sino de otro. Nosotros no estábamos tan lejos del hombre. Pero no estaba cerca.

-Ese digimon es especial-dijo el anciano mirando a Dorimon, sobrecogiéndonos a todos nosotros

No lo entiendo por qué no lo sentí y tampoco lo vi antes, en donde el señor se encuentra ahora. Es muy extraño debí percibirlo. Además el, contemplaba a los digimon sin ninguna expresión de sorpresa o miedo en su rostro. Los observaba con admiración pero con recelo y nostalgia. Como si los conociera de hace ya varios años atrás.

-¿Qué quiere decir con especial?-le pregunte

El hombre se volvió clavando sus ojos celestes en mí, su mirada era serena. Me observo detenidamente

-Es muy interesante tu pregunta, niña-dijo el señor con voz tranquilo-Pero….., noto que tú eres la única que me ha dirigido la palabra entre tus amigos.

-Solo lo hice por qué me intrigo lo que menciono-le puntualice

-Entiendo, bueno te responderé con otra pregunta-dijo voz apacible-¿Tu eres especial?

Me estremecí en ese momento, no entendía a que vino esa pregunta, pero sentí su mirada penetrante, percibí que él estaba navegando por mi mente, explorando mis recuerdos, me sentí impotente. Intuía que si él me seguía mirando con esos imprescindibles ojos iba a cavar por encontrar esa parte en mi interior que he tratado de ocultar. Pero no podía desviar la mirada. Me era imposible. Comprendí que estaba en un transe hipnotizador.

-¿Que tiene que ver esa pregunta con todo esto?-dijo por fin Tai

El anciano se volvió hacia Tai, rompiendo mí transe. Miro a Tai por un breve momento. Luego observo a los demás con un brillo de ironía en sus ojos. Esbozo una sonrisa.

-Supongo que deben saber por qué ustedes son los elegidos ¿verdad?-añadió el señor volviendo su mirada hacia mi-Deben saber que los eligen por sus corazones. Y también por que el niño y su digimon son complementarios de cierta forma, sus corazones son los mismos. Sus atributos son parecidos. Saben perfectamente que los digimon no eligen a sus compañeros humanos. Ellos nacen con ese destino.

-Pero…, no entiendo ¿cómo sabe de todo eso?-quiso saber Izzy-Y también ¿Qué tiene que ver lo que menciono usted con la pregunta de Nessie?

-Me dio la impresión de que ese digimon no es de alguna manera normal -confeso el hombre. Pero no añadió nada más.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte inquieta

-Porque cuando ustedes no habían llegado a la batalla. Tus amigos no tuvieron oportunidad de mantener una pelea. Astamon los hubiera matado sin vacilar, claro si acababan con su desdichada paciencia-AÑADIO CON VOZ SERIA-Pero cuando él los vio a ti y a tu digimon con interés me quede confuso en aquel momento. Luego Astamon los ataco sin titubear poniendo en peligro tu vida y haciendo que tu digimon digievolucionara instintivamente. Astamon se vio completamente emocionado cuando sostuvo su mirada ante ese digimon. Eso me hizo pensar que tu digimon tenia el anticuerpo - X aparte de lo que dijo Astamon antes de desaparecer.

-¿Anti cuerpo – x?-repetí indecisa

-¿Que es el anticuerpo – x?-pregunto Izzy

-El anti cuerpo x es una vacuna que hace a los Digimon inmunes al programa x y la mayoría de los Digimon que adquieren el anticuerpo – x. Normalmente cambian su apariencia física y así también se vuelven mucho más poderosos que sus contrapartes normales dado que el anticuerpo – x libera el poder oculto en sus digicores…

-Mucho más poderosos-repitio Davis vacilando

El anciano no se volvió hacia Davis pero note que Davis se veía un tanto molesto oprimiendo sus manos en puño. El prosiguió a hablar después de la inesperada interrupción de Davis.

-Estos digimon normalmente llevan un cristal extraño en sus cuerpos o algún patrón que los diferencian en forma de X.-dejo de hablar por un momento pero luego añadió- Aunque creo que ese digimon ya era portador de esa vacuna desde su nacimiento. No estoy seguro.-lo último me pareció que lo dijo refiriéndose a Dorumon

-¿Y….., eso es malo?-pregunte

El anciano volvió a verme con una mirada penetrante. Pero ya percibí que se limitaba esta vez a ver mis pensamientos. Pero note por unos segundos un brillo de comprensión en sus ojos. Me estremecí en ese momento. Pudo haber descubierto esa parte de mi ser que no quería mostrar pero tal vez ese señor si lo sabe ahora.

-No-dijo con voz calmada-TE DIGO QUE TU DIGIMON TIENE UN PODER SUPERIOR A LOS DIGIMON CORRIENTES y tú me vienes con esa pregunta ingenua. Niña ya te mencione que los digimon son de alguna manera complementarios con sus compañeros humanos no del todo pero tienen algo en común que los une y por lo tanto si tu compañero es un digimon X es porque tú también tienes un Don muy especial.

No sabía que decirle pero ahora estaba completamente segura de que él conocía mi parte vampiro y aun así no se mostraba sorprendido, atemorizado o no me miraba con repugnancia más bien lo hacía con dulzura. De pronto vi que Davis se dirigía al hombre seguido de Veemon.

-Qué está haciendo-dijo Matt gruñendo por lo bajo- Ese chico es muy arrebatado

-Qué le pasa a Davis-dijo TK sin comprender

-Es muy extraño el comportamiento de Davis-dijo Cody pensativo

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntaron Yolei y Kari confundidas

-La expresión de Davis se volvió seria cuando ese señor insinuó que Dorumon es más poderoso que nuestros digimons. Y creo…

-….que eso lo enoja-completo Izzy

Cody asintió. Vi a Davis plantarse firmemente frente al anciano y a Veemon junto a él. Aun tenia oprimidos fuertemente sus puños pero no podía ver su rostro pero podía percibir que estaba muy molesto.

-¿Es enserio lo que dijo de Dorumon?-pregunto Davis con voz seria

-¿Qué?, estas celoso de que el digimon de ella sea más fuerte que el tuyo-dijo el anciano sarcástico

-¿Como está seguro de eso?-le grito DAVIS FEROZMENTE-Creo que usted está completamente demente.

-Está loco como se atreve a gritarle-dijo TAI CONTENIENDO su nerviosismo

-Es un tonto-dijo Matt entre dientes

-No he perdido el juicio niño. Solo sé lo que la vida me ha enseñado tiempo atrás-dijo sereno-Pero si reaccionaste de esa manera quiere decir que no estaba equivocado, ¿Verdad? No puedes aceptar que alguien sea más fuerte que tú en todos los sentidos. Tu orgullo no te lo permite.

Sentí en ese momento que Davis iba hacer algo de lo cual se arrepentiría después.

Pov .Davis

Ese viejo ya me tenía harto, no soportaba sus palabras absurdas. No le creía nada de lo que menciono. No podía creer que ella tuviera un digimon superior al mío pero lo que me dio más rabia es que ese anciano me lo echo en cara. Y no me sentía intimidado por eso ni avergonzado de que mis amigos y ella lo escucharan pero sentía ira hacia el viejo y ya no podía aguantar más esa sensación dentro de mi cuerpo. ME AHOGABA. En ese instante me deje dominar por el odio. Alce mi brazo derecho con mi mano en puño ante su persona en afán de golpearlo. Y cuando estaba a punto de dirigir mi puño hacia él. Algo me empujo lanzándome a una prudente distancia lejos del viejo. Perdí un poco la noción pero vi a Veemon que también estaba tendido en el suelo por lo que nos empujo. Alce la cabeza y vi a Dorumon en el lugar donde yo antes me encontraba junto a ella. Nuevamente mi enojo se hizo presente en mí ser. Me incorpore cargando a Veemon.

Ella tenía una mirada indescifrable. Sus ojos mostraban un brillo extraño. Pero no me intimido. LA MIRE FRIAMENTE. En eso Veemon salto de mis brazos inesperadamente. Su mirada se dirigió a Dorumon. El digimon de ella también lo miraba a él, con un brillo salvaje en sus ojos. Dorumon era más grande que Veemon pero podía notar aun así que ellos se miraban intensamente sin importarle el tamaño. Volvi mi mirada fría hacia ella. Pero me di cuenta que ella ya no me veía a mi sino lo veía al anciano con una mirada llena de dudas.

-Usted sabia que esto iba a suceder ¿Verdad?-le dijo ella al anciano titubeando

-Sí. Veo que te diste cuenta niña-dijo el hombre sonriéndole.

Fui hacia ellos ignorando a los digimon que se veían cautelosamente. Cuando estuve cerca Dorumon desvió su mirada hacia mí con ojos amenazadores. No me detuve y seguí avanzando. De pronto Dorumon me gruñe ferozmente cuando estuve muy cerca de él y de ella. Lo mire penetrante. Sin duda Dorumon sabe lo quiero hacer y por eso me quiere impedir el paso hacia ella. Corrí hacia ella atravesando a DORUMON QUE TARDO EN REACCIONAR. La agarre de los brazos llevándola hacia abajo haciendo que nos cayéramos al suelo. Ella me miro perpleja. Yo me mostré con una mirada fría ante ella. En eso sentí que algo me empujo haciendo que la soltara y que callera otra vez un poco alejado. Pero la podía ver. Ella aun estaba en el suelo tendida. Volví mi mirada y vi a Dorumon muy cerca de mí. Me gruñía mostrándome sus dientes filosos. Estaba a punto de atacarme cuando Veemon apareció golpeando el cuerpo de Dorumon con su cabeza haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos. Me puse de pie de un salto y fulmine con la mirada a Dorumon. Sentía que mi alma me pedía a gritos que dejara escapar todo mi odio enfrentándome a él, para derrotarlo ya que aun no podía digievolucionar a su etapa adulta. No me opuse a ese deseo. Saque de mi bolsillo mi D3 y lo alce Mire a Veemon y el asintió con la cabeza. Volvi mi mirada hacia Dorimon que me miraba salvajemente. Lo mire con Odio.

-Muy bie…

Algo me interrumpió tumbándome al suelo nuevamente y haciendo que mi D3 SE ME CAIGA DE LAS MANOS. Me volví y vi a Tai ante mí. Me miraba con enojo en sus ojos. Note sus dientes que estaban apretados fuertemente. El se puso de pie sin desviar su mirada de mí.

-Levántate-dijo con voz neutra

Yo obedecí sorprendido. Cuando estuve de pie ante él, me sentí intimidado. Pero no podía desaparecer ese odio que sentía en mí. Odiaba a Dorumon y la odiaba a ella también.

-Tai Yo…

El me interrumpió lanzándome un puñetazo en el rostro que me hizo desfallecer haciendo que me caiga otra vez. Por un momento pensé que me iba desmayar pero me mantuve y no lo hice. Me volví con dificultad hacia él, perplejo.

-¡Qué rayos te pasa Davis!-me grito Tai deliberadamente.

-No me arrepiento-dije retándolo con voz seria aunque no podía levantarme

El me miro penetrantemente. Se agacho. Me agarro de mi casaca y me alzo con él.

-No voy a permitir que lastimes a Dorumon, Davis-dijo entre diente furioso-Y a Nessie no la vas a tocar

-No lo entiendes, no sabes nada-dije alzando mi voz

-Claro que lo se Davis. Tu terquedad y tu molestia irracional puede llevar al desastre a Veemon ¿no lo entiendes?-Me reprocho Tai-Reacciona

-Tú no me mandas-le dije mirándolo fríamente

Tai arqueo una ceja irritado. Me soltó empujándome hacia atrás. Casi pierdo el equilibrio pero retrocedí unos pasos manteniendo estabilidad. Me volví hacia él y lo fulmine con la mirada. Luego de unos segundos le di la espalda y me aleje de él. Camine alejándome de Todos. En eso vi más allá mi D3. Fui hacia él y lo agarre rápidamente en mis manos luego me fui corriendo de ahí.

Pov. Nessie

Davis se fue corriendo seguido de Veemon. Sabía perfectamente que estaba enfadado conmigo. Eso no me hacía sentir bien. Me volvi hacia Tai y me percate que aun seguía de pie con la mirada fija en la dirección donde Davis y Veemon ya habían desaparecido. Su expresión era seria.

Tai se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió. Su mirada penetrante cambio a una más apacible. Se dirigió hacia mí. Cuando estuvo junto a mí. Llevo su mano derecha a mi cabeza y me revolvió el pelo. Cerré mis ojos involuntariamente.

-No te preocupes Nessie-me dijo Tai con voz suave retirando su mano de mi cabello

Abrí mis ojos. Y vi a Tai observándome tiernamente.

-Vienen personas es mejor que se vayan-dijo el anciano con voz calmada

Agudice mis sentidos y escuche pasos que se aproximaban. Me volvi hacia el hombre sorprendida. Pero el, no me miraba. No entendía cómo es que escucho los pasos si aun no aparecían las personas. Quise saberlo.

-Pero…-fue lo único que pude decir antes de que me interrumpieran

-Es mejor irnos o podrán darse cuenta de Dorumon-inquirió Izzy

Yo asentí. Tenía razón si nos quedamos verán a Dorumon y eso sería un grave problema. Nos fuimos de ahí dejando al anciano solo.

Pov. Edward

Bella y yo salimos del hotel para buscar a Nessie que había desaparecido de su habitación. Se suponía que no debía andar lejos ya que ella no conocía estos lugares. Pero aun así no hemos podido encontrarla hasta ahora. Mire los alrededores y no vi a nadie caminando por las calles. Era muy extraño. A demás la niebla que había, empeoraba la situación.

-Vaya llevamos un buen rato caminando y aun no la hemos encontrado-dijo Bella preocupada.

-Tiene que estar cerca de aquí-le asegure-No debe estar lejos

En eso divise una figura sentada entre la niebla. Parecía el de un hombre. Si tenemos suerte el debería haber visto a Nessie.

-Edward mira. Ahí veo a una persona-dijo Bella deteniéndose en seco-Tal vez sepa donde esta Nessie

-Pero….

-Vamos-dijo ella interrumpiéndome. Se dispuso a correr

-Bella, espera…-dije empezando a correr tras ella

De pronto Bella se detuvo repentinamente que casi choco con ella. Me volví y vi a un anciano sentado en una caja. No pareció darse cuenta de nosotros ya que tenía sus ojos cerrados. Seguramente se había quedado dormido en este lugar.

-¿Estará meditando?-dijo BELLA INDESCISA

-Pues yo creo que está dormido-le mencione

-¿por qué piensas eso?-me pregunto

-Bueno son por dos razones-dije

-¿Cuáles son?-me insistió

-La primera razón es que tiene sus ojos cerrados-le dije añadiendo serio-Y la segunda es que no puedo leerle la mente-confesé

-Por que lo dices de esa forma-dijo Bella sorprendida-Que tal si nos puede escuchar

-Estoy seguro que está dormido, Bella-le dije convencido

-Yo no lo creo-dijo seria

-Y tienes razón muchacha-dijo una voz ronca

Bella y yo lo miramos perplejos. El anciano aun tenía los ojos cerrados. Pero algo no andaba bien no podía leerle la mente. Tenía sus pensamientos en blanco. Era extraño. Nunca antes había conocido a una persona que controlara sus pensamientos bien. El parecía mantener sus pensamientos y sus palabras distantes. Me limite a seguir pensando en eso y me concentre en preguntarle sobre Nessie

-Lo siento señor-le dije en japones-Pensé que estaba dormido

-Habla tu idioma muchacho-dijo sereno-Puedo entenderte claramente

-Ah… está bien-le dije vacilando

-Entonces habla-dijo el anciano tranquilamente

-Por casualidad ¿ha visto a una niña en este lugar?-le pregunte

-En este lugar siempre veo varios niños-dijo sereno

-Sí pero, es una niña-le recordé

-Hable en general-dijo

-Entonces. Si la describo tal vez pueda reconocerla ¿Cierto?-dije con voz suave

-Es posible-menciono Añadiendo con voz neutra-Pero tal vez no se me dé la gana de reconocerla o de decirles si la he visto o no

En ese momento me puse tenso. No entendía su actitud altanera tan repentinamente. Pero algo en el, me parecía extraño. De alguna manera me daba la impresión de que tenía que ver con Nessie en algún aspecto. Entrecerré mis ojos con la mirada fija en él para estudiarlo. Lo observe detenidamente con aspiración de ver más allá de su apariencia vieja. Pero me era imposible. De pronto el, abrió sus ojos. Clavando su mirada en mí de inmediato. Sentí algo extraño. Como si él se metiera con la mirada en mis pensamientos. Como si rebuscara en lo más profundo de mi mente mis recuerdos. Era una mirada penetrante y fría. Percibí una incómoda sensación de que el podría enterarse todo lo que oculto. Y yo no podía evitar que cuando paseaba por mis recuerdos, estos salieran a flote en mis pensamientos. Claros e indeseables. También me era imposible desviar mi mirada de esos ojos celestes, penetrantes y fríos que podían ser capaces de intimidar a cualquier persona. Per o a mi no me afectaba su mirada de hielo. Aunque no fuera capaz de desviar la mirada. Aun así no tenía miedo.

-Que complicado-dijo Bella con un suspiro-Parece como si se estuvieran matando entre los dos.

El hombre se volvió hacia Bella. Dándome oportunidad de desviar mi mirada y sentirme libre de esa especie de hipnotización en la que me encontraba.

-No creo que eso sea una alternativa de lo que tu compañero y yo estábamos haciendo-le dijo a Bella con voz suave

-Bueno es que se veían intensamente-dijo Bella en su defensa

-Creo que este señor no sabe nada-le comente a Bella

-ENTONCES HEMOS PERDIDO TIEMPO ESTANDO AQUÍ SIN CONSEGUIR NADA-menciono Bella abatida

Si-asentí-Es mejor que busquemos a Nessie en otro lugar-sugerí

-De acuerdo-dijo ella

-Bueno señor, sentimos haberlo molestado-le dije inclinándome-Ya nos vamos, adiós

El hombre no dijo nada pero asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Bella y yo seguimos nuestro camino. Caminamos en dirección recta dejando atrás al anciano. Apenas le llevábamos una corta distancia al hombre cuando escuche su voz resonante en el aire. Bella y yo nos detuvimos.

-Ustedes son vampiros-pronuncio con seguridad en su voz. No solo lo escuche de sus labios sino también de sus pensamientos.

Pov. Nessie

Me tire en mi cama. Me sentía completamente fatigada. Aunque no lo entendía puesto que no hice gran cosa este día. Pero me sentía sin fuerzas. No tenía ánimos para levantarme de nuevo. En ese instante solo quería dormirme profundamente y no despertar jamás. Tal vez así pueda encontrar la tranquilidad que parece haberse esfumado de mi vida desde que llegue a este país. Sin darme cuenta mis ojos se cerraron. Me dormí.

Camine por el bosque desorientada. Por más que lo buscaba no lo encontraba y ya me estaba cansando de intentar buscarlo sin conseguir nada. Me apoye en un árbol posando mis manos en el tronco. No podía verlo pero sabía que estaba cerca y si seguía buscándolo por mi intuición. Nunca lograría atraparlo. Ya que él era muy astuto en ser muy silencioso al momento de moverse con agilidad. Tenía que poner fin a este juego.

-Me rindo-dije en voz alta para que me escuchara-Sal de tu escondite

Sentí que algo se movía ágilmente por los arbustos. Pero no me volví porque sabía que él se acercaría a mí. Escuche unos pasos que se aproximaban. De pronto note una sombra junto a la mía. Estaba segura que él, estaba de tras de mí.

-Ya no quieres jugar más Nessie-dijo él, con voz suave

-Me ganaste Bryan-dije volviéndome hacia él. Vi su rostro iluminado por la luz que se filtraba entre los árboles. El me miraba con dulzura. Sus Ojos celestes resaltaban con su cabello de color avellana en esa noche. Sonreí. El me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Es mejor que regresemos-Le aconseje-Deben estar esperándonos

-Sí, es cierto-dijo

Empezamos a caminar por el bosque en dirección a mi casa. Porque sabía que la familia de Bryan estaría ahí. A pesar de que era de noche conocía bien el camino y así no podría perderme en la oscuridad del cielo que solo era iluminado por la luna fascinante. Aunque no la veía sabía que era así. Me volví hacia Bryan que caminaba con la mirada al frente. Lo contemple por un momento. De repente se vuelve hacia mí y nuestras miradas se encuentran chocantes. El se detiene de pronto y yo también lo hago. El me seguía mirando, en sus ojos había un brillo de desconcierto. Pero su mirada luego se volvió intensa. No parecía tener ganas de hablar. Solo me observa. Me sentí inquieta. Me arrepentí en ese instante de haberlo mirado primero pero ya no podía hacer nada y tampoco podía desviar mi vista de su mirada. Por un segundo me pareció haber visto en sus ojos un destello de tristeza pero fue tan rápido que tal vez fue una imaginación. Despues de unos segundos ladea su cabeza y pronuncia con voz suave

-Nessie. Te extrañare

-¿Qué….?-dije sin comprender

-Acaso has olvidado que día es mañana-dijo volviendo su mirada hacia mi-Viaje a europa

-En ese momento hice memoria y me acorde de lo que el, me estaba tratando de decir. Respire hondo.

-Te irás a Inglaterra-dije desfallecida

-Si-añadió-Pero aunque Inglaterra sea mi país natal no me quedare mucho tiempo. Apenas algunas semanas.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte

-Mi abuela dice que es mejor así. Porque los demás sospecharan- dijo dando un suspiro

-Entonces ¿Volverán?-vacile

-No. Después de ir a Inglaterra, viajaremos a Italia y no sé si regresaremos a Estados Unidos-concluyo compungido, bajando su mirada.

Te extrañare Bryan-dije apenada

-Yo…... también dijo titubeando pero aun tenía la cabeza gacha. Me acerque a él, más. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo alce obligándolo a que me mirara a los ojos. Pude ver que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas queriendo desbordarse por sus mejillas. Sentí una punzada en mi corazón en ese momento. Tuve ganas de llorar también. Pero me contuve.

-Bryan volveremos a vernos-dije con voz apacible para tranquilizarlo

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Como estas segura de eso?-dijo con la voz temblándole

-Porque somos amigos y los amigos siempre están ahí. Nunca se olvidan-Añadí tragando saliva-Aunque nunca volvamos a encontrarnos siempre te recordare. Pero yo estoy segura de que volveremos a vernos-Lo último lo dije con voz apagada. Mis ojos me pesaban y mi visión se me nublo. Entonces supe que ya no podría contener las lagrimas. Bryan en ese momento me abrazo atrayéndome hacia él. Agradecí que lo hiciera porque así no podría verme llorar. Solloce en silencio sobre su hombro derecho. El me abrazo con fuerza.

Eres mi mejor amiga-añadió desolado-Nunca te olvidare

Luego de unos segundos nos separamos. El me sonrió aunque tenía sus mejillas llenas de lágrima y sus ojos. No podía culparlo yo también tenía mi rostro mojado por mis lagrimas. Le devolví la sonrisa. Luego él, desvió su mirada hacia su casaca. Y extrajo de su bolsillo dos cadenas plateadas. Lo alzo para que lo viera con mas claridad. Y note que tenía una medalla de forma redonda colgando. Presentaba un grabado "Amigos por siempre" decía.

-Quiero darte esto-me dijo con voz suave

-Para mí-dije sorprendida

Si-añadió volviendo a sonreír-Para que tengas algo de mí cuando yo no esté contigo

El agarro de nuevo las cadenas con la medalla entre sus dedos y partió sin vacilar. De pronto separo las cadenas y en ese instante me di cuenta que cada cadena llevaba parte de la medalla colgando. Bryan guardo una en su casaca. Y luego me alzo la otra cadena.

-Mientras lleves esta cadena siempre me sentirás y yo igualmente te sentiré a ti-dijo extendiéndome la cadena

Lo agarre entre mis manos y lo contemple. Tenía la parte de la medalla en donde decía "Amigos". Eso significaba que Bryan tenía la otra parte del grabado.

-Gracias Bryan-dije volviéndome hacia él

El me sonreía alegre. Sus ojos mostraban contento. Seguramente le alegro que me gustara lo que me dio. Pero repentinamente su sonrisa desapareció como su expresión agradable para volverse sombría y sus ojos mostraron miedo. Retrocedió unos pasos. No entendía por qué estaba asustado pero sabía que algo andaba mal. Camine un paso hacia el, pero Bryan retrocedió mas.

-Bryan ¿Qué tienes?-le pregunte confundida

-Jac…ob-pudo decir tartamudeando

Me volví rápidamente hacia atrás y vi a Jacob detrás un árbol transformado en lobo. Mostraba sus dientes y con una mirada amenazadora observaba a Bryan. Le gruñía. Pero la expresión del lobo se volvió neutra repentinamente. Me volví hacia Bryan pero el ya no estaba. Se había ido.

Me desperté abriendo mis ojos de golpe. Jadee

-¡Bryan!-chille con la respiración entrecortada. Estruje la sabana fuertemente con mis manos. En ese momento me di cuenta que había sido un sueño. Un sueño que al final se convirtió en pesadilla.

**Chicas Espero les guste el cap.. :) Igual que a mí me encanto escribirla (aunque lo haiga escrito en clases una parte de este cap :P jejeje xD) .Ah.. por cierto aquí aparece un nuevo personaje no es de la saga es uno inventado por mi "Bryan" en el próximo cap van a saber un poquito más de él .. y les voy aclarando yo no soy team de la pareja de Nessie y Jacob :/ (no me gusta) .Y con respecto a la pregunta de **_**alecssie cullen vulturi**__** .. Aun no estoy segura .. aun no se .. :( .. Veremos qué pasa después**___**.. En finnn. … graxias por sus reviews .. :3 y nos leemos pronto..! ;D**


	4. Consecuencias Inesperadas

Cap. 4 Circunstancias Inesperadas

Me incorpore sentándome en la cama. No entendía por qué soñé con Bryan. Hace tiempo que había asimilado de que él se había ido de Forks y que cavia la posibilidad de que nunca lo volvería a ver. Sin embargo tuve que soñar con aquella noche en que nos despedimos en el bosque. Recordar ese momento hizo sentirme compungida. Ver su rostro nuevamente en ese sueño hizo que lo echara de menos. No pude evitar pensar que estaría haciendo él en Italia. Probablemente estaría en clases en una escuela Italiana como muchos niños en ese país. A pesar de que él y su familia viajaran por todo el mundo, evitando quedarse por mucho tiempo en un país. El aparentaba ser un niño normal aunque éramos muy parecidos en lo que respecta a una familia de vampiros y también en que los dos éramos híbridos de dos especies de seres diferentes pero a la vez iguales que existían en un mismo espacio. De una misma realidad pero que uno de los dos ignoraba. Pero Bryan y yo también tenemos diferencias como el hecho de que él, es más humano que vampiro y que él tiene un crecimiento normal. Aun recuerdo el día en que nos vimos por primera vez.

FLASHBACK

Mis padres, Jacob y yo habíamos ido al parque de Forks para que yo pudiera jugar con los demás niños. Cuando llegamos al parque vimos a un grupo de niños jugando y mi papá me dijo que fuera a jugar con ellos para que me distraiga. Yo asentí y me dirigí a ellos. Empecé a jugar con esos niños mientras mis padres y Jacob me observaban sentados en una banca no muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba. Al cabo de un rato los niños quisieron jugar a las escondidas y yo entre a ese juego a pesar de que no me divertía. Cuando empezamos el juego me toco esconderme junto a tres niños más. Yo me escondí detrás de un árbol. En ese momento no me di cuenta cuanto me aleje de mis padres y Jacob. De repente sentí la presencia y el olor de un vampiro que no era de mi familia. Me volví hacia atrás y vi a una chica y a un niño que estaban jugando con un balón a lanzarlo y atraparlo. Me percate en ese instante que esa chica era un vampiro. Aunque no parecía serlo puesto que sus ojos no eran rojos ni dorados eran azules claros. Aparentaba casi la misma Edad que mis padres. Estaba sonriendo. Ella repentinamente se vuelve hacia mí. Me miro fijamente por unos segundos. Luego me sonrió dulcemente.

-Hola-dijo ella con voz amable

Por alguna razón ella no me intimida, no parecía tener malas intenciones. Solo jugaba con ese niño.

-Hola-dije en voz baja

-Podrías pasarnos el balón-dijo ella con voz suave aun me sonreía

-¿Qué….?-dije confundida

-Está junto a tus pies-menciono

Volví mi mirada hacia abajo y lo vi, era cierto. El balón estaba ahí. Lo contemple por unos instantes. "Como es que no me di cuenta del balón antes". Me incline y lo agarre en mis manos. Después me puse de pie y me volví hacia ella. Pero me di cuenta que ahora estaba junto al niño. El me miraba cautelosamente. Era más alto que yo. Pero a estas alturas estaba segura que lo alcanzaría pronto a estas alturas no tardaría en alcanzarlo en ese aspecto. Su cabello era de color avellana y sus ojos eren claros pero profundos. No parecía ser muy social que digamos.

-Vamos ve por el balón-le pidió ella

- ¿Por qué yo?-pudo decir el, poniéndose tenso

-Porque tú lo lanzaste hacia ella-dijo

-Fue de casualidad-dijo él en su defensa

-Eso no es excusa-replico ella-Vamos acércate y pídele el balón

-Bueno….., está bien-dijo él, rindiéndose

Me miro con desconfianza pero se acerco a mí lentamente. Se detuvo cuando estuvo muy cerca a mí.

-Me puedes dar mi balón-dijo él, desviando su mirada

-Si claro-dije sonriendo dándole el objeto entre mis manos. Él lo agarro rápidamente y retrocedió hasta estar junto a la chica. No sabía por qué razón ese niño me parecía agradable aunque no lo demostrara y yo tampoco lo conocía para estar segura de eso. Pero algo de él, me llamaba la atención.

-¡Nessie!-grito mi papá. De pronto sentí que alguien me agarro del brazo y me jalo hacia atrás. Me volví y vi a Jacob junto a mí agarrándome el brazo. Y también vi a mi mamá junto a él.

-Estas bien-dijeron los dos al unisonó sumamente preocupados

-Si-asentí. Jacob me soltó el brazo y mi mama me abrazo fuertemente. Después de unos segundos me soltó.

-Que intentabas hacer-dijo la voz de mi papa con un tono extraño

Me volví y vi a mi papa que estaba de espalda delante de mí. Miraba hacia algo fijamente. Mire hacia donde el observaba y me pude dar cuenta que estaba viendo a la chica. Note que ella también lo miraba de la misma forma. Baje la mirada y vi que el niño estaba detrás de ella agarrándole fuertemente la cintura. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía asustado. El balón estaba en el césped.

-De que estás hablando-dijo ella sin entender

-Que querías hacerle a Nessie-dijo él, alzando la voz

-Oye no te entiendo-dijo ella más confusa

No podía ver el rostro de mi papá, pero imaginaba estaba molesto. En eso Jacob se pone de pie y camina hasta estar junto a mi papá.

-No juegues con nosotros-le grito Jacob a la chica-Querías lastimar a Nessie ¿Verdad?

-Se refieren a esa niña-dijo ella refiriéndose a mí. Por unos instantes me miro pero luego se volvió hacia mi papá y Jacob-No le hice daño

-Claro que no. Porque nosotros llegamos antes de que tú la lastimaras

-Oye lobo ya te dije que no le hice daño-dijo alzando la voz-Nunca tuve intención de atacarla

- Qué-dijo mi papá sorprendido-¿Como es…?

-A mi no me interesa que sepas eso-estallo Jacob irritado

-Espera, creo que ella está siendo sincera-le menciono mi papá a Jacob

-Edward, a mi no me engaña-dijo JACOB entre dientes-No voy a caer en su trampa

Lo último lo dijo antes de ir hacia ella para atacarla. Cuando estuvo a punto de rosarla algo lo lanzo hacia atrás. Mi mamá y yo nos pusimos de pie y nos movimos aun costado antes de que él se estrellara contra nosotras. Me volví hacia Jacob rápidamente vi que estaba recostado en el tronco del árbol donde antes yo me encontraba. Fui hacia él, preocupada. Cuando estuve junto a Jake me agache. Le agarre su brazo. Tenía sus ojos cerrados al parecer si le había afectado ese ataque.

-Estas bien JAKE-LE DIJE PREOCUPADA

-Si-dijo con voz suave abriendo sus ojos-No me paso nada-menciono volviendo su mirada hacia mí. Me sonrió dulcemente. Retire mi mano de su brazo.

Me volví hacia la chica cuando tuve la oportunidad y vi a un chico delante de ella con el brazo extendido en ademan protector. El chico parcia tener la misma edad que ella. Su cabello era de color rubio castaño con negro lo tenía alborotado. Era alto quizás tendría la misma altura que mi papá. Sus facciones eran perfectas y tenía la piel pálida como el de esa chica. Sus ojos eran de color Ámbar. Miraba fijamente a mi papá.

-Rayos. No puede ser hay otro mas-dijo Jake renegando

Me volví hacia él, y vi que estaba de pie nuevamente. Miraba al chico con enojo. Sus ojos mostraban un brillo salvaje. Sabía lo que eso significaba si seguíamos en esta situación él, no tardaría en transformarse. Eso sería un gran problema. Además estábamos en un lugar público y no me extrañaría que la gente ya haya notado todo eso. Jacob Avanzo hasta estar otra vez junto a mi papá. El chico se volvió hacia Jacob con una mirada amenazadora.

-Estas bien Tany-dijo el chico sin dejar de mirar a Jake.

-Si-dijo la chica volviéndose hacia el niño que aun estaba sujeto de su cintura. Pero esta vez el, no tenía sus ojos cerrados sino que los tenia abiertos observando lo que pasaba. Sus ojos mostraban un brillo de alivio pero percibí que aun tenía miedo.

-Vete para atrás-le dijo la chica-Suéltame…

El niño sacudió su cabeza negándose. La chica intento alejarlo con suavidad pero el niño la agarraba con más fuerza.

-Bryan, por favor-le rogo ella

-No….-chillo él.

-Que les pasa a ustedes-dijo el chico molesto

-Tu novia quiso atacar a Nessie-dijo Jacob

-Jake yo no estoy….

-Edward que pasa contigo se supone que tu lees la mente-dijo Jacob volviéndose hacia mi papá

-No sé qué tonterías estás diciendo-añadió el chico seguro-Pero ella nunca atacaría a las personas

-Si como no-dijo Jake en tono sarcástico volviendo su mirada hacia el chico-La defiendes porque…

-Jacob espera. No creo que ella haiga querido atacar a Nessie-dijo mi papa posando su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Jake-No, … estoy seguro de que ella no hizo eso

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto Jacob confundido volviéndose

-Hace un buen rato me llamo la atención ese niño que está detrás de esa chica-dijo mi papá con un tono de interés volviéndose hacia el niño

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-GRITO MI mamá atónita. Empujando a un costado a mi papá y a Jake a un lado. Corrió pasando entre los dos hacia el chico. Se acerco a él sin vacilar como si estuviera yendo hacia algo importante. Cuando estuvo muy cerca del chico lo miro a los ojos como estudiándolo fascinada. Sonrió ampliamente. El chico parecía confuso ante el comportamiento de ella.

-¡Oh por Dios! tu… tu… eres Taylor-dijo ella vacilando con un tono nervioso en su voz

-Taylor-repitieron mi papá y Jacob al Unisonó

-¿Quien es Taylor?-pregunto Jake confuso

-Es uno de los vocalistas de un grupo británico muy reconocido a nivel mundial-respondió mi papá despacio-Es uno de los cinco integrantes del grupo "ITAA"

-Como es que sabes todo eso-quiso saber Jacob

-Lo escuche de su mente….., de la mente de Bella-dijo mi papá con un tono de sorpresa

-Eres Taylor Blair-grito mi mamá estéricamente lanzándose a sus brazos. El chico permaneció quieto perplejo por el acto de mi mamá. Pero no la aparto de él, sino que le sonrió divertidamente correspondiendo su abrazo de buena gana.

Para ser una estrella famosa en el mundo musical parecía muy humilde tenía una sonrisa tierna y tenía un brillo alegre en sus ojos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Cuando termine de cambiarme de ropa me puse unas botas de invierno de color marrón claro. Sonreí para mis adentros al recordar esa parte del día en que conocí a Bryan. Fue muy agradable hacer memoria de ese momento. "Que chistoso que mi mamá estuviera loca por el abuelo de Bryan". "Bueno la comprendo es su fan numero 1 y Taylor, es un cantante muy simpático y guapo"-pensé. Sonreí sin darme cuenta.

De pronto escuche que la perilla de la puerta de mi habitación se estaba girando. Me acorde de golpe que ayer me había salido del hotel sin avisar, me puse pálida al darme cuenta de eso. Seguramente en la noche me vieron dormida sobre la cama eso explica por qué amanecí con una sabana sobre mi cuerpo cuando yo no repare en eso al momento de acostarme y quedarme dormida. Estaba en grabes problemas me iban a castigar de por vida. La puerta se abrió.

-Buenos días hija-dijo mi papá asomando su cabeza por la puerta

-Buenos días-dije sonriéndole nerviosamente

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-me pregunto entrando a la habitación

-Si…..-dije titubeando

Pov. Davis

Camine por la calle bañada de nieve. Aun era temprano. Ni siquiera había desayunado cuando decidí salir del edificio. Pero no me importo porque no tenía ganas de comer algo. No había podido dormir toda la noche. Y no lo entendía. Cuando serraba mis ojos me venían imágenes de alguien llamándome pero no lo veía por que se veía borroso. Me la pase la noche entera de esa forma que no dormí. Di un suspiro cansado.

Me senté en una banca alejada de las demás personas. No quería que nadie me hablara por cosas sin sentido. Me recosté en el respaldar apoyando mi espalda en la fría madera. Mi mirada se volvió hacia el cielo nubloso y gris. Lo contemple con mis ojos agotados. Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida profundamente.

Escuche una voz que me susurraba algo muy despacio. De repente esa voz se intensificaba con más claridad hasta que pude entender sus palabras.

-Oye niño-dijo sacudiéndome

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y vi a un chico al frente de mí. Me miraba con preocupación. Tenía unos ojos extraños y su cabello era rubio con negro. Me incorpore un poco confundido.

-Estas bien-dijo el chico sonriendo

-¿Quién eres?-pregunte lentamente tratando de despejarme del sueño que aun sentía

-No es necesario que sepas mi nombre-dijo suavemente

-¿cómo te llamo pues?-le pregunte

-¿Cómo te llamas tu?-pregunto él. Volviendo a sonreír

-DAVIS-le respondí con sencillez

-Entonces tú me puedes llamarme Terry-dijo

-De acuerdo-accedí

-¿Amaneciste en este lugar?-me pregunto

-No-añadí aburrido-Lo que pasa es que me Salí de mi casa muy temprano por que quería caminar y despejar mi mente pero me quede dormido en esta banca-mencione

-Bueno eso quiere decir que no has desayunado-dijo-Te invito un desayuno-me propuso

-Que te hace pensar que voy a aceptar una invitación de un chico extraño que sale de la nada y que ni conozco-le dije ladeado mi cabeza

-Es cierto eso pero sé que tienes hambre eso no me lo puedes negar-dijo

-NO me lo vas a cobrar después ¿Verdad?-dije mirándolo con desconfianza

-Claro que no- dijo volviéndose hacia un lado-Además no quiero desayunar solo

-Está bien-dije no muy convencido

Fuimos a un restaurante no muy lejos de donde yo antes me encontraba. Entramos al lugar y luego nos sentamos en una mesa vacía. Me di cuenta que era un restaurante lujoso. Tenía adornos muy caros y los meseros parecían sacados de una escuela donde tal vez enseñaban a servir en estos sitios ya que lo hacían sincronizados y llevaban ropas caras. Y también había personas con atuendos finos que se notaba que eran gente de plata. De repente se me vino el recuerdo de ella. También tenía dinero y sin embargo ella vestía normal. Sencillamente. No me di cuenta que mis labios formaron una sonrisa hasta que:

-Davis. ¿Por qué sonríes?-me pregunto el chico que me veía con una expresión confusa

-Eh. ¿Qué?-dije sin entender. Pero mi sonrisa ya había desaparecido

-Estabas sonriendo-dijo-No me digas que te acordaste de una niña que te gusta-dijo esbozando una sonrisa picara

-No digas tonterías-le dije enojado. Sentí calor en mis mejillas en ese instante

-Como explicas tus mejillas ruborizadas ¿Eh?-dijo entre serrando sus ojos con una sonrisa sarcástica-Romeo

-Cállate-estalle furioso poniéndome de pie. Lo fulmine con la mirada.

.Silencio-dijo alguien con voz de mandato

Me volví y vi a un hombre de estatura mediana a unos pasos de mí. Me miro severo. Me arrepentí de pronto de haber gritado en un restaurante de ricachones.

-Lo siento-dije bajando la cabeza avergonzado

-Escúchame niño si veo otro acto como este no dudare en echarte a patadas de mi restaurante ¿Entendiste?-dijo con voz amenazadora

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Luego el hombre se dio la vuelta y camino hasta perderse entre los meseros que servían sin prestar atención a lo que había pasado hace apenas unos segundos. Me senté abrumado. Me apoye en mis codos en la mesa. No entendía que me paso. No comprendía por qué actué sin pensarlo. Y también no sabía por qué rayos pensé en ella y sonreí al recordarla. Lo peor fue que me sonroje por su causa. Me confundía eso "se supone que la odio". Oprimí mis manos en puño. No podía estar sintiendo algo por ella.

-Davis. Perdóname. No debí decir eso-dijo el chico apenado

-No importa-dije volviendo a levantarme -Me tengo que ir.

Fue lo último que dije antes de salir corriendo de ese lugar. Corrí sin siquiera saber a dónde me dirigía. No me percate de cuánto tiempo corrí sin detenerme pero sentí de pronto que chocaba contra algo. Me caí encima de lo que me estrellé. En eso me di cuenta que había serrado mis ojos fuertemente. Los abrí aturdido y me di cuenta que había chocado con ella. Me quede perplejo y paralizado. Sola la veía. A los ojos. Como si estuviera hipnotizado por ellos. Ella me miro sorprendida. No podía hablar en ese momento era como si me hubiera sido inmovilizado mis labios. Solo podía contemplarla. No sabía que me pasaba. Por más que quisiera moverme no podía. Me era imposible.

-Que pasa niño quítate de encima-dijo alguien. Era la voz de un chico pero no podía volverme hacia él, por qué mis sentidos no respondían. De repente siento que alguien me agarra por atrás y me levanta alejándome de ella. Me soltó un poco alejado de ella pero yo ya estaba de pie. Entonces pude ver al chico, era alto como el otro chico que me invito a desayunar. Su cabello estaba alborotado y era de color cobrizo parecido al de Nessie. Tenía unos ojos de un color raro. Mostraba una piel pálida. Me miro fijamente.

- Fíjate por donde andas-me dijo el chico

No sabía por qué me sentía intimidado por ese chico. Pero me daba escalofríos verlo a los ojos. Era como si estuviera ante algo grande. Me sentía inferior ante él. Baje mi cabeza automáticamente.

-Lo…. Siento…-dije con la voz temblándome

-A mi no me pidas disculpas-dijo él, con suavidad-Pídeselo a ella-dijo volviéndose hacia un lado. Me di cuenta que miraba a Nessie. Ella ya estaba de pie pero tenía su mirada en otro lado. No me veía. Parecía que me estaba evitando. Sus ojos mostraban un brillo extraño.

-¿Oye le vas a pedir disculpas?-me pregunto el chico

Me volví y vi que tenía sus ojos clavados en mí. Nuevamente sentí miedo. Tenía una mirada intensa. Sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo empezó a temblar.

-Oye…. ¿Estás bien?-me pregunto el chico con un tono de preocupación en su voz

De repente el me agarra del brazo. Reaccione saltando hacia atrás haciendo que él, me soltara. Apreté mis dientes sin querer fuertemente. El chico me miro confundido. Pero me sonrió después amigablemente.

-No te preocupes no te hare nada malo-dijo con voz apacible

-Que-pude decir con dificultad

-Creo que no confías en mi-dijo pensativo-Seria mejor presentarme. Me llamo Edward Cullen

-Cullen- repetí

Me volví hacia ella. Aun tenía su mirada desviada. No entendía por qué estaba extraña. Pero me empecé a sentir incomodo. Además ese chico tenía el mismo apellido que ella. Me volví hacia él, que me seguía mirando.

-¿Son familia?-pregunte sin pensarlo

-Sí. Ella es mi hermana-dijo con sencillez. Formo una sonrisa amplia en sus labios-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-me pregunto

-Davis-dije un poco relajado. Aunque aun estaba tenso. Debía suponerlo desde un principio se parecían mucho. Claramente se notaba que eran parientes. Me volví hacia ella y me percate que ya no tenía su cabeza hacia otro lado si no que tenía su mirada en el chico. Vi en sus ojos un destello de sorpresa. Pero también de alivio.

Me acerque a ella. Se volvió hacia mi tensa. La contemple unos momentos. No entendía por qué, pero algo en ella. Mejor dicho en sus ojos me resultaba fascinante. Tenía un brillo particular que me gustaba. Sonreí.

-Lo siento-dije con suavidad

Pov. Nessie

Su voz sonó suave y sincera. Me pareció extraño. Ese *Lo siento*. No era por lo de hace unos minutos sino que lo sentí como si hubiera sido del día anterior. Cuando él me empujo violentamente hacia el suelo que como consecuencia el también cayo. Note que ya no me miraba con ojos llenos rencor si no que lo hacía con una expresión dulce. Me sentí confusa, lo esperaba de los otros chicos pero nunca lo hubiera imaginado de él, que Davis me viera de esa forma.

-Me parece que ustedes van a ser buenos amigos-dijo mi papá con voz serena.

Me volví hacia él, perpleja. Nunca antes lo había oído decir esas palabras con los niños con quienes jugaba en Estados Unidos. Ni siquiera con Bryan. Eso me pareció un poco injusto. Para mí el amigo a quien le doy toda mi confianza es Bryan. Solo él. De repente se me vino la imagen de Jacob clara y precisa. Me lleve las manos a mi cabeza. Apreté mis dientes y ahogué una exclamación insólita

-Nessie-dijo mi papá alarmado

-Que pasa-dijo Davis reaccionando preocupado

-Otra… vez…-me queje. Sacudí mi cabeza para despejar de mi mente esa imagen pero era inútil. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente. Me empezó a doler la cabeza.

-Nessie cálmate-dijo mi papá muy preocupado. Me abrazo pero yo aun tenía mis sentidos alerta y lo empuje fuertemente sin querer. Alejándolo de mí. No vi su expresión ya que tenía mis ojos cerrados.

-Nessie que tienes-dijo Davis-¿Por qué lo empujaste?-pregunto sorprendido

-Déjame en paz-grite en un alarido. No podía desaparecer su rostro de mi mente. Era incapaz de hacerlo. Sentí que algo se encendía en mi interior. Algo salvaje. Si seguía así iba a despertar el otro espíritu de mi cuerpo. Y no quería porque no lo controlaba. Sabía que era, lo que despertaba mi parte vampiro. El recuerdo. La imagen de Jacob. Su escancia atraía a mi parte humana pero mi parte vampiro la repudiaba. Sentí que alguien me agarro fuertemente los brazos pero me limite a verlo porque ya sabía quién era.

-Nessie cálmate. Piensa en otra cosa. Reprimí esa imagen de tu cabeza. Por favor-dijo la voz de mi papá firme me sacudió levemente-Piensa en tu mamá. En tus tíos. Recuerda a Bryan por lo que más quieras.

Sentí el hielo recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo. Cada vena. Sentí que mi sangre se me congelaba y que el latido de mi corazón empezó disminuir. Me di cuenta que ya no podía soportarlo más tenía que liberarlo. Mi parte vampiro quería salir de mi interior y ya no podía retenerlo. Me deje llevar.

-¿Que tiene?-pegunto Davis. Sentí más claro que nunca el miedo que sentía en ese momento. Oí su respiración claramente. Mis sentidos se habían desarrollado más. Abrí mis ojos y vi a mi papá que aun me tenia sujeta. Su expresión era sombría. Y sus ojos mostraban un destello de culpabilidad.

-No lo sé-respondió mi papá serio-Nessie Cálmate-me dijo

No tenía intensión de moverme. Pero sabía que no podía volver a la normalidad si no me relajaba y ponía fuerza de voluntad. En ese momento tenía una fuerza superior al de un humano normal. Y eso no me beneficiaba en ese momento porque si hacia algún movimiento lo haría con brusquedad. También no debía dejar que Davis se enterara de eso. Pero no podía serenarme de la nada. Tenía que estar en un lugar abierto y lleno de calma. Algo así como un bosque. -¿"Por qué te imprimaste de mi Jacob"?-pensé en un momento de confusión. Note en la mirada de mi papá sorpresa. Me sentí mal. No debía pensar eso. La verdad es que nunca me molesto que él, me haya querido por esa razón. Pero en este momento eso no es importante. Tenía que ir a un bosque. Tenía que irme en ese instante.

-Edward-oí la voz de mi mamá aproximándose-Nessie….

Mi papá se volvió suavizando su agarre en mis brazos. Esa era mi oportunidad. Tenía que aprovecharla. Sacudí mis brazos bruscamente obligando a que mi papá me soltara. Salte hacia atrás rápidamente. Di media vuelta y me dispuse a correr reprimiendo difícilmente la fuerza y la velocidad que ahora poseía en mis piernas. Apenas había dado un paso y sentí que alguien me agarraba del brazo pero percibí que no era mi papá. Me volví y pude ver a Davis a mi costado. Tenía una expresión neutra.

-Espera. ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto inquieto

-Suéltame-dije con voz fría

-¿Qué vas hacer?- insistió

-Eso a ti, no te importa-le dije alzando la voz

-Nessie…

Lo interrumpí empujándolo levemente pero logrando que me soltara el brazo y haciendo inevitablemente que cayera al suelo sentado. Me volví bruscamente y me fui corriendo de ahí. Sabía que mi papá no me seguiría. Lo podía percibir pero no sabía por qué. Me volví por unos momentos hacia atrás y vi que mi papá ayudaba a Davis a ponerse de pie. Mi mamá tenía su mirada fija en mí. Pero no se movió. Seguramente mi papá le dijo que no me siguiera pero eso no importaba ahora. Mire al frente y seguí mi camino sin detenerme. No me había dado cuenta pero no había mucha gente. Tampoco había un bosque o algún parque. De pronto veo no muy lejos a Izzy, Sora, TK y patamon. Me detuve en seco. Ellos caminaban por la vereda cubierta de nieve. Izzy llevaba su computadora en su brazo izquierdo. Eso me dio una idea. Me acerque a ellos que se dieron cuenta de mi cuando me interpuse en su camino.

-Hola Nessie-me saludo Izzy sonriéndome

-Hola-dije solamente sin ninguna expresión

-¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?-pregunto sora con voz suave sonriendo

-Puedo entrar al Digimundo por medio de tu computadora-Le pedí a Izzy

-Ya entiendo quieres abrir la puerta al Digimundo para poder ver a Dorumon ¿verdad?-inquirió TK

-Si eso es cierto es mejor ir a un lugar donde no transite gente-menciono Sora

-Pero ¿Dónde?-quise saber inquieta

-Síganme-dijo Izzy empezando a correr hacia una dirección

Los cuatro lo seguimos hasta adentrarnos a un callejón. Pude sentir que no había nadie más aparte de nosotros cinco. Izzy camino hasta estar junto a una caja de madera que estaba abandonada en el lugar. Izzy se inclino apoyando su computadora en la caja, la abrió. Empezó a machucar algunos botones del aparato. Nosotros solo lo veíamos en silencio. Luego él, hablo:

-Muy bien ahora es tu turno-dijo volviendo su mirada hacia mi-Abre la puerta con tu D3

Izzy, se puso de pie para luego apartarse de la computadora. Me acerque a la maquina y saque mi D3 que estaba en el bolsillo de mi casaca. Lo lleve ante la pantalla de la computadora y pude notar que la puerta se abrió. Una luz se despidió de de la pantalla iluminándome.

Al momento de entrar al Digimundo corrí apresuradamente sin limitarme a guardar mi velocidad que tenia. Corrí libremente hasta toparme con un árbol muy alto. Lo contemple por unos instantes antes e trepar por sus rapas rápidamente. Me quede sentada en una de las ramas más altas que para mi surte era gruesa y resistente recostándome en el tronco. Me sentía bien, percibí la energía que provenía de los arboles, la vida. Una brisa fresca golpeo mi rostro. Entonces supe que tenía que relajarme si quería volver a la normalidad. Cerré mis ojos lentamente empezando a respirar despacio. Aun sentía el frio en mi interior pero poco a poco empezó a desaparecer. En eso escuche pasos acercándose. Abrí mis ojos bruscamente y me volví. No vi a nadie pero sabía que no tardaría en divisarlos porque estaban muy cerca. Lo percibía. Sentía su calor, escuchaba su corazón latiendo. Eso era muy difícil de sentir cuando estaba en movimiento pero como el ambiente está en silencio y el viento de los arboles llenaba de energía mi cuerpo podía hacerlo. También los olía. Su olor era extraño pero sabía que se trataban de Digimons. De repente sentí un calor intenso de la muerte en el viento. Me levante rápidamente de la rama alertando mis sentidos. Pude distinguir unas figuras que pintaban entre los arboles levemente hasta hacerse notar con más claridad cuando estos se acercaban. Mientras más se aproximaban vi que era un grupo de Digimons de la misma clase. Pero ellos no me dieron importancia sino que aun estaba presente esa sensación de calor abrazador en el aire. De pronto lo vi. Y sentí que el hielo que estaba en mi interior se apoderaba de todo mi cuerpo nuevamente. Provocando que naciera en mí odio. Un odio instintivo que era demasiado fuerte. Me esforcé en no ir hacia él y plantarle cara. Limite mi fuerza en ese instante. Apreté mis dientes fuertemente y lo mire con recelo y frialdad. El pareció darse cuenta de mí ya que alzo la cabeza sin vacilar y cuando nuestras miradas chocaron pude sentir una energía electrizante alrededor de mí. También lo note en él .Y en sus ojos llameaba el fuego ardiente y amenazador. Me agarre fuertemente del árbol para no dejarme llevar por el odio.

El me sonrió maliciosamente y a la vez me contemplo fascinado. Se abrió paso entre los demás Digimons acercándose más a donde yo me encontraba sin quitar su mirada de mí. Luego se detuvo y me miro intensamente antes de pronunciar con desprecio.

-Por fin despertó tu verdadero poder. Tu verdadero espíritu, tu verdadera escancia-dijo

No hable pero de algo estaba segura. El ya se había dado cuenta desde un principio de mi parte vampiro. De alguna forma eso no me importaba en lo más mínimo en este momento.

-Astamon siempre lo supiste ¿verdad?-dije con ira contenida

-Lo supe desde el momento en que te mire a los ojos-dijo serio pero a la vez maravillado-Además me sorprende mucho la manera que tienes de ver las cosas. Lo haces con objetividad.

Pov. Izzy

Cuando entramos al Digimundo no vimos a Nessie se había ido. Miramos a nuestro alrededor y no vimos ni escuchamos nada.

-¿A dónde se habrá ido?-se pregunto Sora preocupada

-Ahora que lo pienso ella no conoce mucho este lugar-dije angustiado

-No se preocupen patamon y yo iremos por ella-dijo empezando a correr en una dirección

-Espera TK no sabes en donde se encuentra-alce mi voz para que me escuchara ya que él había corrido muy rápido. Pero el siguió su camino sin detenerse solo alzo la mano y grito.

-La encontraremos-fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer adentrándose entre los árboles.

Di un suspiro

-Izzy mira eso-dijo Sora señalándolo con su brazo extendido hacia un punto en especial

Me volví hacia donde ella señalaba y pude ver en el pasto el D3 de Nessie tirado. Me sorprendí. Me incline tomándolo entre mis manos. Luego me puse de pie y lo mire por un momento.

-Es muy extraño-dije-¿Por qué esta aquí el D3 de Nessie?

-¿Se le habrá caído?-quiso saber Sora

-Es lo más probable-dije-Lo va a necesitar. Tenemos que ir a buscarla y entregarle su D3

-Si-asintió Sora

Pov. TK

Patamon y yo nos adentramos en el bosque para buscar a Nessie. La llamamos pero ella no respondía. Estuvimos desorientados por el lugar por unos minutos hasta que de pronto se oyó que algo se acercaba a nosotros corriendo. Pero luego se detuvo bruscamente. Para la sorpresa de nosotros dos nos dimos cuenta que se trataba de Dorumon que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de nosotros hasta estar frente a frente. De pronto escuchamos algo que se movió entre los arbusto. Nos volvimos y vimos a tres bebes pollomon viéndonos cautelosamente.

-Son pollomon-dijo patamon sonriendo batiendo sus alas en dirección hacia ellos. Pero al momento de acercarse más ellos salieron del arbusto rápidamente yendo hacia Dorumon ocultándose detrás de sus patas traseras. Seguramente Dorumon estaba jugando con los pollomon antes de que nosotros llegáramos. Y si estaba en lo cierto quería decir que el no la había visto.

-Dorumon, ¿sabes dónde está Nessie?-pregunto patamon

El se irguió repentinamente y entorno sus ojos sorprendidos. Dorumon se volvió a los pollomon y los miro como tratando de decirles algo por toda respuesta ellos se alejaron. Desapareciendo entre los arbustos. Entonces se volvió hacia nosotros. Y nos observo por unos instantes antes de alzar su cabeza y cerrar sus ojos. Empezó a olfatear el aire y luego abrió sus ojos volviéndose hacia la derecha. Corrió repentinamente hacia ese lado hasta perderse entre los árboles que estaban por ahí.

-Vamos patamon seguramente reconoció el olor de Nessie-dije corriendo en la misma dirección que Dorumon. Patamon me siguió.

Pov. Nessie

Esquive los ataques de esos Digimons que tenían forma de una bola que llevaban armadura. Se veían sus ojos redondos. En su cabeza traían un casco de caballeros antiguos que en la parte superior había un pequeño tuvo que terminaba en una pluma anaranjada. Sus brazos parecían alambre un poco gruesos. Tenían armadura plana en la parte que parecía ser su hombro. Y traían guantes en sus manos. Poseían en cada mano una espada de esgrima. En la parte que parecía ser sus cuerpos vestían algo marrón que tenían dos correas cruzadas y a los costados traía escrito el numero tres. En el lugar que parecía ser su cintura llevaba una correa gruesa del mismo color que retenía una especie de falda de metal. Sus piernas eran cortas. También tenían botas del mismo color que una armadura.

Uno de ellos me quiso lanzar una estocada en mi pierna pero la esquive saltando hacia atrás nuevamente. Había varios de esos Digimons acorralándome. No quería atacarlos. No me gusta lastimar a las personas y esta vez no iba hacer la excepción. Retrocedí hasta choque por detrás con un tronco. Ellos me miraban con cuidado. Mi mirada era fría en ese instante.

-Demuéstrame lo que puede hacer tu parte vampiro, niña elegida –dijo Astamon un tanto entusiasmado pero su voz sonó severa

-No pienso defenderme-le respondí gritándole. Lo mire con odio.

-Bueno entonces atente a las consecuencia-dijo haciendo un movimiento con su mano derecha

Los Digimons avanzaron hacia mi lentamente. Sabía que ellos podían hacerme daño eso no había cambiado. Podía sangrar como un humano normal. Podía sentir dolor. Uno de los Digimons. El que estaba más adelantado se lanzo contra mí con un grito de guerra. Cerré mis ojos esperando que el golpe me diera. De pronto escucho un grito.

-¡Nessie!-me llamo TK

Abrí mis ojos y vi a Dorumon delante de mí. Estaba de espaldas. En eso sentí que alguien me abraza haciendo que giremos a un lado. Me pude dar cuenta que TK me tenia sujeta. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

-¡No! estuvo cerca. Maldito Niño-grito una voz chillona

Volví mi mirada hacia la derecha y vi dos espadas clavadas en el tronco donde yo antes me encontraba. Me sorprendí. En eso TK se aparto de mí. Me volví y vi que él me estaba mirando a los ojos.

-Gracias TK-dije

El no hablo me seguía observando intensamente. Vi en sus ojos azules un destello de fascinación. Se acerco más a mí en ese instante. Sentí su respiración muy cerca a la mía. Me sentí incomoda. Retrocedí unos pesos. Pero él se acerco otra vez.

-Tus ojos son….

-TK, Nessie, cuidado-grito la voz de patamon alarmándonos

De pronto vi que Astamon caminaba hacia nosotros. TK se volvió rápidamente. Astamon corrió rápidamente hacia él, agarrándolo fuertemente de su cabeza. Lo alzo bruscamente haciendo que los pies de TK estuvieran en el aire. Sentí el desprecio en los ojos rojos de Astamon.

-Niño no voy a permitir que intervengas en mi objetivo-dijo Astamon furioso. Después lanzo a TK lejos hacia el lado derecho de donde él se encontraba. Astamon se volvió hacia mí y me miro con rencor yo también lo mire con odio. El empezó a caminar más hacia mí. Pero en eso veo que Dorumon se lanza hacia Astamon mordiéndole fuertemente su brazo en donde sostenía su ametralladora. Astamon ahoga un grito de dolor apretando los dientes y volviéndose hacia Dorumon, que lo tenía bien sujeto. Astamon le lanza un puñete a Dorumon haciendo que lo soltara y logrando que se alejar en una gran distancia de nosotros.

Entorne mis ojos sorprenda. Sentí que el odio aumentaba más en mí y que la furia se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. Apreté mis dientes irritada. Lo mire con una mirada gélida e indescifrable. Sentí que si seguía soportando mi odio iba a terminar por estallar. Cerré mis manos en puño fuertemente.

-Esto nunca te lo perdonare-le grite enojada

-Por fin-dijo riendo-Demuéstrame tu fuerza

-No….-dije desviando mi mirada resistiéndome a mi instinto-No hare lo que quieres

-No puede ser. Creí que eras fuerte-dijo con arrogancia. -Pero veo que tu parte humana es superior. Es tu debilidad. Esa maldita humanidad que posees. Voy a provocar al máximo tu enfurecimiento para que no vaciles antes de querer atacarme y también voy a lograr que ese Digimon digievolucione a su etapa mayor para poder enfrentarlo con todo mi poder y hacerlo polvo.

Astamon retrocedió alejándose de mí. Se metió entre los árboles y desapareció. Me volví y vi a Dorumon. Estaba acorralado por esos Digimons. Entonces él, empezó a lanzar bolas de energía de su boca hiriendo a varios de esos Digimons. Pero aun eran demasiados.

-Patamon-chillo TK

Me volví rápidamente y vi a TK protegiendo a patamon con su cuerpo. Lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras esos Digimons lo herían con sus espadas. No lo entendía "¿por qué no hace que patamon digievolucione?". Me dispuse a correr hacia él, pero me detuve bruscamente cuando un grupo más de esos Digimons me cerró el paso. No podía hacer nada. No quería atacarlos. Y tampoco quería que TK ni nadie se enterara de mi fuerza. Sentí que alguien me agarraba por atrás los brazos con fuerza. Me volví y vi que era de la misma clase que los otros Digimons pero este era más grande y no llevaban espadas de esgrima.

-No intentes liberarte-dijo el Digimon con voz amenazadora

Me limite a usar mis fuerzas. A sí que fingí que no podía librarme de ellos.

-Por más que quiera hacer eso no podría-mentí con voz temerosa

Me volví y vi a TK que seguía recibiendo los golpes de ellos. Esos Digimons se reían de él mientras lo atacaban. Note que TK tenía sus dientes apretados. Tenía su rostro estaba sangrando por los cortes provocados por ellos y su ropa también estaba rota. Desvié mi mirada bruscamente. No podía seguir viendo eso. Me sentí en ese momento impotente. La razón me decía que me limitara a ir hacia ellos, pero mi alma me incitaba a ir hacia esos Digimons y destrozarlos.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!-escuche el grito de agonía de TK

-¡No!-grito patamon con todas sus fuerzas

Me volví rápidamente y vi una de las espadas de uno de esas criaturas incrustada en la pierna derecha de TK. Me quede atónita. Como pude permitir que sucediera eso. No podía creerlo había dejado que ellos lo lastimaran salvajemente. Sentí que la furia se apodero de mi cuerpo. Ya no me importaba que TK viera mi fuerza. Lo único que tenía en mente era ir hacia él para ayudarlo.

-¡TK!-grite

-Cállate niña-me reprocho el Digimon

-Ya me tienen harta-grite furiosa. Oprimí mis manos en puño fuertemente. Ejerciendo fuerza en mis brazos. Lo golpee lanzándole un codazo. Me soltó retrocediendo unos pasos. Rápidamente yo me gire lanzándole una patada con mucha fuerza que hizo que se estrella contra un árbol y que perdiera la conciencia en el acto. Me volví hacia los otros que me miraron perplejos y con los ojos muy abiertos. Los mire penetrante. Sentí su miedo en ese momento. Pero no podía perder tiempo.

-No se metan en mi camino-dije entre dientes completamente dominada por la ira

Ellos retrocedieron unos pasos.

Me dispuse a correr rápidamente hacia TK. Mientras me dirigía hacia él, vi a varios de esos Digimon espadachines amenazándolo con sus espadas. Me interpuse entre ellos velozmente que dieron un brinco hacia atrás. Estaba segura que no me vieron venir. Los mire con indiferencia.

-¿Como llegaste tan rápido?-dijo uno de ellos perplejo

-Váyanse-les grite

En ese instante sentí una respiración contenida y un latido de corazón agitado detrás de mí. Me volví fugazmente. Y vi a uno de esos Digimon alzar su espada sobre el cuerpo herido de TK. Reaccione a tiempo para ir hacia él, y empujarlo fuertemente. Se estrello contra una roca que se partió a la mitad. Y antes de que la espada que aun estaba girando a unos escasos centímetros de del brazo de TK que cubría a patamon lo agarre blandiendo la espada apartándolo de él. Me gire hacia los otros empuñando la espada en mi mano derecha. Y los vi atónitos. Y también pude percibir su temor.

-Se los voy a repetir una vez más-dije seria-Desaparezcan

-No-dijo uno de ellos dando un paso hacia delante. Tenía un destello de molestia en sus ojos. Llevaba dos espadas en sus manos. Los cruzo formando una x ante mí. La posición que había adoptado era de defensa.

-No permitiré que nos humilles-dijo

-No me digas que quieres que tengamos una pelea con espadas-dije en tono sarcástico

-Es lo que quiero-dijo en tono decidido

-No tengo tiempo para eso-dijo con frialdad-Uno de tus amigos hirió a dos de mis amigos

-Tú también has dejado inconsciente a dos de mis amigos-dijo severo

-Yo lo hice en defensa propia y también para proteger a mis compañeros en cambio ustedes lo hicieron por diversión-dije con dureza en mi voz

-Te equivocas lo hicimos porque así lo quiso Astamon-se excuso

-El ya se había ido cuando ustedes incrustaron aquella espada en la pierna de TK-LE GRITE volviendo a sucumbir por la furia

-Solo quiero tener una riña contigo-dijo

-Ya te dije que no voy a perder un tiempo valioso por pelear contigo-dije irritada-No tengo alguna razón para que tengamos un duelo

-¿Estás segura de eso?-dijo con un tono de suspicacia-Tengo en mi poder el Digivice del niño a quien intentas proteger

-Eso no es cierto-dije enojada

-Es cierto, Nessie-dijo patamon y añadió detrás de mí. Pude percibir que le costaba demasiado hablar. No podía creer lo que él estaba diciendo-Ese Gladimon tiene el D3 de TK

Apreté mis dientes fuertemente. Estruje con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada que llevaba en ese momento en mis manos. Alce el arma bruscamente apuntando a ese Digimon. El brinco hacia atrás reaccionando. Pero aun estaba en una posición defensiva. Me miro intensamente. Lo mire con una mirada gélida y con rigor.

-Por fin vas a pelear-dijo con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos. Su voz sonó tranquila

-Dame el Digivice-dije arremetiendo contra él, en un ataque directo. Sabía que iba a fallar en el golpe pero en ese instante solo pensaba en recuperar el D3 de TK. El Gladimon alzo sus espadas bloqueando con serenidad mi golpe desesperado. Los aceros chocaron.

-Si lo quieres derrótame-dijo serio

-Si esa es mi única opción lo hare-dije con firmeza en mi voz

-Puedo ver en tu mirada que sabes pelear con espadas-dijo-Quiero que me demuestres tu experiencia en estos duelos

-No es necesario que me lo recuerdes-dije antes de que los dos retrocediéramos unos pasos por la fuerza que ejerció el tacto de nuestras espadas. Lo mire desafiante. En el momento en que iba atacarlo con un movimiento sorpresivo siento que alguien me agarra del brazo izquierdo. Me volví rápidamente y vi a TK tratando de levantarse. Note su mano ensangrentada por las heridas que le causaron esos Gladimon. Percibí el olor de su sangre en ese instante como si una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte golpeara mi rostro. Empecé a sentir una molestia en mi garganta y el olor de la sangre se intensifico más.

-No lo hagas Nessie-dijo TK con dolencia en sus palabras

-TK suéltame por favor-dije suplicándole

-No lo hare hasta que desistas de esa pelea-dijo tenaz

-No lo entiendes suéltame ahora-insistí

-No-dijo intentando pararse. Me volví completamente hacia el soltando la espada. Lo detuve poniendo mi mano derecha en su hombro. El me miro con un destello indescifrable en sus ojos.

-No intentes levantarte-dije tragando saliva. Estaba muy cerca de su rostro que también estaba con sangre. Me limite a caer bajo mi instinto de vampiro. El deseo de beber su sangre era demasiada que tal vez no sería capaz de evitarlo más tiempo si seguía cerca de él. Me dispuse a levantarme pero él me detuvo agarrándome con más fuerza del brazo.

-Espera-dijo

-Que-dije con voz tensa resistiéndome

-¡Nessie! ¡TK!-Grito la voz de Izzy

TK me soltó y yo me puse de pie rápidamente. Me volví hacia los Gladimon pero ellos ya no estaban.

-TK que te paso-dijeron Izzy y Sora con voz sorprendida pero a la vez muy preocupada.

Me volví hacia ellos que ya estaban junto a TK arrodillados. Veían la espada que estaba incrustada en la pierna derecha de TK horrorizados. Su pierna estaba sangrando demasiado si seguía así iba a estar en peligro. Pero yo no podía hacer algo por él en ese instante. Tenía que irme rapado de ahí.

-Tienen que sacarle esa espada de la pierna-dijo Dorumon. Ladee mi cabeza y lo vi a mi derecha

-Pero como haremos eso-dijo Sora preocupada

-Nosotros no sabemos nada de medicina-se excuso Izzy impotente

-Pero debemos hacer algo antes de que la herida se infecte-añadí seria-Si la herida se infecta la única opción sería cortarle la parte mala de la pierna ya que sería un musculo inerte

-Que dijiste-dijeron Izzy, Sora, TK y patamon al unisonó totalmente perplejos

-Rayos. Si tan solo Joe estuviera aquí. El sabría que hacer-dijo Izzy estallando

-Bueno sáquenla-dijo TK NERVIOSO TRAGANDO SALIBA-resistiré

-Yo no puedo-dijo Izzy negándose

-Yo no tengo valor-dijo Sora con algo de miedo en sus palabras

-Yo lo hare-dije con la mirada desviada. Tendría que soportarlo un tiempo más. Camine despacio hasta llegar a su pierna con la espada incrustada y la observe detenidamente examinando si es que estaba profundo y había lastimado una arteria o musculo o solo era una atravesada superficial. Parecía que no había atravesado algo dentro de la pierna pero aun así, quizás rasguño un tejido que provoco el sangrado. Lleve mis manos entorno a la empuñadura de la espada y la tome entre mis dedos con un leve escalofrío, al momento de hacerlo. Percibí una energía extraña en esa espada. Como si estuviera viva. Vacile por un momento pero luego me mantuve firme. Lo apreté con fuerza y sentí una corriente de electricidad en la espada que pasaba por mi cuerpo rápidamente. No titubee en ese instante lo estruje con fuerza y lo alce con precipitación retirándolo de la pierna de TK. Escuche un gemido de dolor. Me arrepentí de pronto de haber quitado la espada con brusquedad de la pierna lastimada de él. Me volví hacia TK con aflicción. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sus dientes lo tenían apretado.

-Lo siento TK-DIJE MUY APENADA-No fue mi intención…

-No…., está bien-dijo arrastrando las palabras con un tono de pesar en su voz

-Es mejor llevarte a un lugar seguro-sugirió Izzy preocupado

-Es cierto tenemos curar tus heridas-menciono sora turbada

Me volví hacia la espada que estaba sosteniendo y pude ver su filo bañado de sangre y también que estaba goteando. Me tense en ese instante. Tire la espada con desesperación y me gire CON AGILIDAD Y ME DISPUSE A CORRER CONTROLANDO LA FUERZA QUE poseía aun. Tenía que alejarme de ahí lo antes posible y lo estaba consiguiendo. Escuche me llamaban los demás pero no me detuve. Corrí por mucho tiempo que perdí la noción de lo que me provoco esa acción.

Empecé a sentirme desfallecida repentinamente que oscile y caí en el suelo. Pero me apoye con la mano antes de que me golpeara el rostro. No entendía que me estaba pasando pero empecé a sentirme vulnerable ante todo. De repente sentí un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte y sentí mis ojos cansados y pesados. Me deje llevar por el agotamiento y me recosté en el suelo quedándome dormida.

**Chicas aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste y gracias por los ****Reviews. Bueno nos leemos pronto bye**


	5. Reencuentros

**Nessie en el Digimundo**

**Reencuentros**

**Cap. 5 **

Sentí un ambiente cálido cerca de mí pero descubrí con alivio que ya no me molestaba su presencia. Eso quería decir que había regresado a la normalidad. Sonreí para mis adentros. De pronto sentí movimientos y escuche voces suaves. Abrí mis ojos rápidamente y me incorpore levantándome de un salto. Vi a varios Digimon alrededor de mí, a un lado una fogata.

-Ya despertaste-dijo uno de esos Digimons con voz aterciopelada sonriendo con gusto. Su rostro tenía la apariencia de una flor

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-pregunte

- Somos Floramon-dijo con alegría

-Floramon-repetí

-Renesmee-dijo una voz que reconocí de inmediato.

Me volví y vi a Dorumon de de pie de tras de mí. Me sorprendí. No entendía cómo es que estaba ahí. Pero me alegro verlo.

-Los encontramos dormidos en este lugar-dijo la Floramon

-¿Dormidos?-repetí volviéndome confundida

-Si-confirmo

Alce mi mirada hacia el cielo y note sorprendida que era de noche. Me puse pálida. Era demasiado tarde. Tenía que regresar con mis padres.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve Dormida?-pregunte bajando la mirada

-No lo sabemos-dijo la Floramon, añadió deprimida-Hace muchas horas que no amanece. Perdimos la noción. Es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en la fría noche.

-Que-dije perpleja

-Algo así nunca ha sucedido en el Digimundo-menciono una Floramon acercándose a mi-Pensamos que algo o alguien ha provocado este fenómeno

-Entonces el tiempo se detuvo en el Digimundo-dije aun indecisa

-Pero es mejor no pensar en eso-dijo otra Floramon añadiendo con una sonrisa-Haremos una fiesta por tu despertar y de ese Digimon

-Si-dijeron las demás en unisonó

-Pero debo irme-dije

-Puedes hacerlo después-inquirió otra de ellas

-Les daremos la bienvenida con una gran fiesta-dijo la Floramon con voz suave

-Lo siento. Pero no puedo quedarme-añadí con voz seca-Tengo que salir…

-Olvida eso-dijo una voz que me sobresalto escucharla. Me volví completamente sorprendida. Añadió con seriedad-No podrás salir del Digimundo

Pov. Davis

Me levante de la roca con determinación. Camine dentro de la cueva que estaba iluminada por las antorchas que habíamos puesto en las paredes, hasta llegar a la habitación de TK. Me apoye en la pared de roca con mis brazos cruzados cuando lo vi sobre la roca tendido como si estuviera dormido. Se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió. Patamon está dormido a su lado.

-Hola Davis-menciono con suavidad

-Hola-dije solamente

-¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunto

-Fueron a buscar alimentos-mencione añadiendo-Yo me quede con Veemon para vigilar la cueva y a ti también

-Ya entiendo-dijo-Me gustaría poder ser útil en el grupo-dijo TK con impotencia

-Sabes que no puedes debes recuperarte de la pierna primero-le sugerí

-Entiendo-dijo compungido

-Descansa-añadí empezando a salir de la habitación-Volveré a vigilar la entrada junto con Veemon

Salí de ahí con una desagradable sensación de lastima por TK. Por más que él y yo tengamos nuestras diferencias no le hubiera deseado algo así jamás. Divise la salida de la cueva y me apresure a salir. Al momento de dar un paso fuera vi a Veemon Dormido en una roca. Sonreí. Podía verlo por la fogata que se presenciaba a un lado de, el. Seguramente estaba muy agotado y se quedo dormido. Yo también tenía sueño pero debía vigilar. Me volví hacia el cielo y vi la oscuridad de la noche, ni siquiera se veía la luna llena. Habría pasado una semana desde que el Digimundo sucumbió en la insólita noche. Y tampoco podíamos regresar al mundo real. Eso era algo muy desconcertador.

Me senté nuevamente en una roca cerca de Veemon. No entendía exactamente qué había pasado en el Digimundo antes de que yo llegara pero lo que si comprendía era que debíamos solucionar ese problema y pronto.

Escuche pasos aproximándose y entonces supe que habían llegado. Me volví y vi siluetas entre los árboles. Me levante y aguarde tranquilamente. Ellos se me acercaron.

-No hubo problemas ¿Verdad?-quiso saber Kari

-No, todo está bien-dije sonriendo

-Voy a ver a TK-dijo Kari

-Espera, debe de estar dormido-la detuve por el brazo cuando ella empezó a correr hacia la cueva-Estoy seguro que se despertara cuando escuche el mínimo ruido a su alrededor. Es mejor que lo dejes descansar

-Pero…

-Davis tiene razón, Kari-dijo Izzy-Déjalo por hoy

-Si-asintió ella

La solté y me volví hacia Tai. Estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol con las manos en el bolsillo con su vista alzada hacia el cielo. Tenía una expresión incorruptible. Me sentí nervioso cuando vi su rostro. No me hablaba mucho cuando nos topábamos por casualidad. Y no me gustaba para nada que siguiera molesto conmigo por lo que paso con Nessie. Quería ganar su confianza nuevamente pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Davis ¿estás bien?-pregunto Cody

-Sí, no te preocupes-dije añadiendo-¿Encontraron alimentos?-pregunte cambiando de tema

-Lo suficiente-mociono con un suspiro-Se está haciendo más difícil conseguirlos por estos lugares

-Ya veo-dije viendo los alimentos que habían traído en un costal. No era mucho-Tendremos que seguir buscando con más energía e insistencia.

-Es verdad-concordó Matt con seriedad-Tenemos que actuar intransigentes en esta situación

-Por lo menos TK se está recuperando-dijo Sora-Y cuando esté en condiciones de andar dejaremos la cueva

-Sí pero su recuperación es lenta-inquirió Yolei-Además la herida que tiene en su pierna es muy abrumadora-concluyo sombría

-TK se va a recuperar-dijo Matt impasible-Estoy seguro de eso

-Yo también pienso lo mismo-dijo Kari

-Tienen razón-dijo Tai acercándose a nosotros-TK es muy fuerte y se repondrá

Lo mire intensamente en ese momento. Tenía una mirada inexpresable. Se veía tranquilo pero estaba seguro que algo lo preocupaba y sabia cual era la causa o más bien la causante.

-También se que encontraremos a Nessie-dije solamente alejándome de ellos-Al menos sabemos que sigue en el Digimundo

Me adentre a la cueva nuevamente y camine lentamente con cuidado para no hacer ruido. A mí también me preocupaba ella, pero por alguna razón era algo leve y extraño. La última vez que la vi sentí que me paralice por la mirada de sus ojos. En ese momento solo era capaz de verla a ella. Pero en otras ocasiones no me paso eso cuando la miraba a los ojos. Ahora que me acordaba ese día vi en sus ojos un brillo que me fascino, que por alguna razón desconocida me atrajo. Tal vez por eso no podía moverme en ese momento.

-Si esa debe ser la razón-susurre

De repente escuche voces. Las reconocí de inmediato. Me apoye en la pared para escuchar. Preste mucha atención

-Se lo debo-agradecer-dijo TK con voz suave

-¿Qué?, ¿A quién?-quiso saber patamon confundido

-A ella-dijo con voz apacible y añadió en el mismo tono-Por ella sigo vivo

-Te refieres a Nessie ¿Verdad?-dijo patamon alegre

-Si-asintió TK Y AÑADIO-Quiero verla otra vez

-Yo también-dijo patamon-Yo también quiero verla para agradecerle que nos haya salvado de los Gladimon

-Pero yo no solo quiero verla por eso-dijo TK

-Que estás haciendo-dijo la voz de Tai detrás de mí. Me sobresalte y me volví rápidamente hacia él. Vi su mirada impenetrable clavada en mí.

Pov . Nessie

Observe un árbol con sutileza. Había muchas frutas que crecían ahí Podía verlas con facilidad por qué estaban alumbradas por una luz extraña que provenía del mismo árbol. Me dispuse a trepar con una canasta que tenía en mis manos. Pero una voz me detuvo.

-Estás segura que puedes trepar por las ramas con esa canasta-dijo la Floramon que estaba a mi costado algo preocupada

-Bueno entonces sostén esto-dije entregándole el objeto- Y yo te lanzare las frutas para que las atrapes, desde el árbol

-De acuerdo-dijo ella

Sin una palabra más trepe el árbol sin vacilar y me senté en una de sus ramas. Empecé a tomar las frutas del árbol y a dejarlas caer hacia abajo para que ella los atrapara. Cuando note la canasta llena baje del árbol. Luego ella y yo regresamos al pueblo de las Floramon. Vimos a varios grupos de ellas llegando al lugar al mismo tiempo. También habían encontrado alimentos en cantidad. Nos reunimos con los demás en una hoguera que habían puesto al centro de la zona. Me senté junto a Dorumon que se había recostado cerca al fuego.

-¿Tu grupo encontró algo?-le pregunte

-Si-asintió él volviéndose hacia mí-¿El tuyo?

-También-dije con suavidad

-Escuchen todos-dijo una de las Floramon con seriedad en su voz

Todos nos volvimos hacia ella rápidamente. Me percate que tenía una mirada sombría. Supuse que era algo grave.

-Tenemos problemas-dijo ella-Hay varios grupos de Digimons que hurtan las frutas que crecen en los arboles que plantamos y no sabemos cómo protegerlos-musito

Las demás Floramon empezaron a fomentar un escándalo con sus palabras mal organizadas. Algunas hablaban mal de esos Digimons que robaban las frutas, Otras decían sus temores ante la amenaza y otras empezaban a suplicar porque todo eso se acabara. De pronto una voz resonó en el ambiente como un estremezón en la tierra cuando se produce un temblor que hizo callar a las Floramon inmediatamente. Todas se volvieron hacia la persona que hablo con firmeza callándolas. Yo también me volví.

-Haciendo un bullicio como el que acaban de realizar no solucionaran nada-dijo con voz severa

-Pero estamos en graves problemas…-Dijo una Floramon pero no pudo terminar porque William la cortó con un gesto

-Estoy consciente eso-inquirió William con serenidad-Y sé que hay una solución a este problema

-¿Cual es?-pregunto otra Floramon recatada

-Ella-dijo William con voz sobria señalándome con su brazo extendido. Me quede sorprendida viéndolo. Me miraba con una expresión indescifrable. Mantuve la mirada poniéndome de pie de un salto.

-¿Y porque yo?-quise saber confundida

-Porque tú tienes lo que se necesita para protegerlas-respondió

-No puedo ayudarlas-dije seria mirándolo enojada

Sabía a qué se refería y no pensaba darle crédito por eso. Le di la espalda bruscamente y salte el tronco donde anteriormente había estado sentada. Me aleje de ellos con una sensación de molestia en mí. Me adentre al bosque sin titubear y me senté en una roca que había por ahí. Todo estaba oscuro pero mi vista funcionaba bien en la oscuridad. A pesar de que mi parte humana estaba dominando a mi parte vampiro relucían algunas habilidades de ese lado. No eran desagradables pero prefería que no salieran a flote. No sé cuánto tiempo paso desde que el Digimundo se rindió a la noche y ya me estaba hartando eso. En eso siento unos pasos acercándose. Supuse que era William. No me moví y deje que me encontrara. No paso mucho cuando sentí su presencia cerca de mí.

-Sabia que actuarias de esa forma-dijo él, sereno

-No lo entiendo-dije entre molesta y extrañada

-No es necesario que lo sepas en estos momentos-dijo con voz suave-Solo confórmate con saber que tu eres la elegida, junto a Dorumon para que derroten a Astamon y vuelva el amanecer a este mundo.

-Entonces ¿por qué quieres que despierte a mi parte vampiro?-le pregunte malhumorada

-Solo quise darle esperanzas a las Floramon-dijo con sencillez

-Pero sé que quieres que esa parte de mi salga del interior de mi alma ¿No?, William-dije

-De cierta manera si-confeso tranquilo-Pero no por las razones que tú crees. Quiero que liberes ese poder para que aprendas a controlarlo. Si lo logras te será más fácil asociarlo con tu lado humano para que se vuelvan uno solo.

-¿Y si no resulta?-pregunte con lentitud

-Lo hará-dijo con seguridad

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?-le pregunte intrigada

-Tú sabes que yo también fui un elegido cuando niño-añadió calmado-Ya te lo mencione en una ocasión. Es por eso que podía entrar al Digimundo cuando quería. Pero ahora no podemos regresar al mundo real. Bueno yo también naci con un don especial….

-Sí, ya se-añadí-Puedes ver los recursos de las personas cuando las miras a los ojos

-Eso es correcto-asintió-Pero eso no es lo único de especial que poseo. La magia siempre estuvo conmigo desde el momento en que nací.

-¿Que…?-dije perpleja. No me volví a él-No me digas que...

-Soy un hechicero-dijo

Pov. Davis

Mire por los cuatro costados y no vi nada comestible. Los arboles no daban frutos por estos alrededores. Ya me estaba cansando de caminar. La llama de mi antorcha se estaba apagando y aun no encontraba algún alimento.

-Davis ya estoy cansado-se quejo Cody-Podemos descansar un poco

-Está bien-dije dejando de caminar. Me volví hacia Cody y lo vi apoyado en el tronco de un árbol recostado. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y Armadimon estaba junto a él de la misma forma. Di un suspiro cansado. De pronto escuche un ruido entre las hojas del arbusto. Me gire apresuradamente y detecte unas siluetas que ilumine con la antorcha que llevaba en mi mano. Pude ver a un Digimon y a un niño aparentemente cubierto por una capucha negra. No pude reconocer a ese Digimon. No lo había visto jamás y al niño no podía verle su rostro por la capucha. Al parecer me estaba mirando fijamente. Por mi parte lo mire indeciso.

-Tú también eres un niño elegido ¿verdad?-dije

No respondió pero empezó a acercarse a mí. Cuando estuvimos frente a frente me pude dar cuenta que era más alto que yo. Probablemente tendrá unos doce años de edad. Aun no veía su rostro completamente a pesar de que el fuego ilumino una parte. De pronto el niño se volvió hacia Cody. Me di cuenta que su Digimon estaba a su lado. Se dirigió hacia Cody sin vacilar y cuando estuvo cerca. Saco de una bolsa algo. Pero eso no me dio importancia porque clave mi mirada en su espalda. Llevaba un carcaj de Flechas y un arco puesto. Me sorprendí.

-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Cody exaltado despertándome a la realidad

Me volví hacia él y vi que Cody estaba de pie y también me di cuenta que Armadimon también estaba alerta. El niño le extendía su brazo derecho con una fruta en sus manos. Cody se veía perplejo.

Me acerque a ellos rápidamente. El niño se volvió hacia mí y me extendió la fruta. Yo la recibí titubeando. Luego me señalo hacia una parte del bosque que conducía hacia un sendero.

-Estas tratando de decirme que por ahí hay frutas-dije refiriéndome al sendero

Por respuesta empezó a caminar hacia esa dirección seguido de su Digimon. Me pregunte si él nos comprendía. Me volví hacia Cody.

-Hay que seguirlo, Cody-le dije

-Ah…., está bien-dijo

Cody, Armadimon y yo fuimos tras el niño. Lo seguimos hasta un rio que se perdía entre unas montañas grandes y esbeltas. Se detuvo y escalo un árbol que había por ahí y se sentó en una rama. Me percate que observaba algo desde arriba. Su Digimon estaba bebiendo del agua de rio. Me senté en una roca para esperar a que el niño bajara pero tenía sueño a sí que encendí una fogata con la antorcha que tenía, cerca del rio y me quede dormido.

Sentí una brisa de viento muy fuerte en el aire que provoco que me despertara precipitadamente. Mire por todos los lados y me encontré con Cody dormido no muy lejos de donde yo estaba con Armadimon. También vi a ese niño dormido algo lejos de nosotros junto a su Digimon. Suspire y me recosté nuevamente quedándome profundamente dormido.

Me desperté con una punzada en el corazón y no lo comprendía. Me incorpore levantándome y pude darme cuenta que había luz. Alce mi mirada y vi la luna llena que iluminaba mi rostro con fuerza. Sonreí. Esta vez sí podría andar por el bosque sin tener que preocuparme por tropezar en la inmensa noche. La luna seria mi aliada en esta ocasión. Baje la mirada y vi a Cody que seguía dormido al igual que Armadimon. Busque con la mirada a ese niño y a su Digimon pero no los encontré. Me acerque a Cody y Armadimon para despertarlos. Cuando lo conseguí emprendimos el viaje nuevamente. Debíamos encontrar alimentos para nosotros y también para los demás. Encontramos una pequeña grieta en las montañas donde pasábamos con dificultad ya que el lugar era demasiado estrecho para cody yo pero para Armadimon fue sencillo. Más adelante vimos otro rio por suerte había piedras en este para cruzar saltando. Cody fue el primero en cruzar. Luego lo siguió Armadimon y por ultimo yo. Al cabo de un rato nos encontramos con unas ruinas antiguas. El lugar era sombrío y apesadumbrado. En ese sitio nos topamos con cinco Bakemon que nos dejaron pasar sin ningún problema. Me pareció un poco extraño pero no le tome mucha importancia.

Pov. Nessie

Esquive los ataques de Dorumon con facilidad. Apenas habían pasado algunas horas y ya estaba dominando mi agilidad. William me dijo que debía fortalecer mi parte humana para que mi lado vampiro la acepte con más empatía. A sí que decidió que primero mejorara mis reflejos a visión en mí estado normal antes de hacerlo en mi estado vampiro. Mire a Dorumon con inteligencia. Por su parte el se concentro para lanzarme una bola de energía con mucho poder. Cuando la lanzo hacia mi aguarde a que su ataque estuviera demasiado cerca para después esquivarlo. Cuando este vino a potencia a punto de alcanzarme. Me moví con astucia a un costado esquivándolo. El ataque impacto contra un árbol provocando que este, se incendiara en llamas. Me puse nerviosa. Las Floramon no le hacían gracia que quemaran sus árboles con el fuego que era una amenaza muy grande para ellas.

-Dile a Dorumon que tenga más cuidado para la próxima-dijo William con seriedad-también debe aprender a controlar su poder

William camino hacia el árbol que se consumía por el fuego y extendió sus brazos ante las llamas. Cerró sus ojos y empezó a pronunciar unas palabras en un desconocido idioma. De repente en las yemas de sus dedos empezó a destellar una luz verdosa que empezó a intensificarse cada vez que pronunciaba más palabras extrañas. Hasta convertirse en una energía muy fuerte que relucía entorno a sus manos. Se sintió en ese momento una ráfaga de viento demasiado fuerte que hizo que el fuego que llameaba en el árbol destruyéndolo, se apagara en unos cuantos segundos como si se tratara de una vela encendida por una pequeña llama que se apaga con facilidad con un sencillo soplo. Me quede fascinada en ese lapso. Cuando el bajo sus brazos. Me percate que el árbol estaba algo grisáceo por la luz de la luna que se alzaba en el cielo.

William se volvió y me miro con una expresión indescifrable.

-¡Increíble!-dije emocionada acercándome a él-Fue muy sorprendente el hechizo que utilizaste para apagar el fuego de ese árbol

-Yo esperaba que me dieras las gracias por haberte cubierto de las Floramon-dijo

-Ah…, Si….., gracias William-le dije torpemente

-Bueno, sigue entrenando-dijo impasible-Pero esta vez lo harás utilizando tus sentidos persuasivos

-¿Qué?-dije-Pero….

-A si despertaras la otra parte de ti, sin la necesidad de enfurecerte-dijo

-Bien-accedí

Pov. Davis

Caminamos por mucho tiempo. Los tres estábamos muy cansados y sabía que ya no podríamos resistir más tiempo si no comíamos algo. En eso vimos una fruta en un árbol. Era una sola pero no podíamos quejarnos en ese instante. Corrimos hacia el árbol y me dispuse a trepar con cierta dificultad pero al final pude llegar hasta esa bendita fruta. Al momento de tomarlo sentí que otra mano agarraba la misma fruta que yo. Me lo quiso quitar pero yo me resistí. Forcejeamos por unos momentos pero después logro quitármela. No podía verlo pero parecía un Digimon. Antes de que se fuera Hice un esfuerzo para lanzarme hacia él, e intentar arrebatarle la fruta que yo encontré primero. Lo tome por la espalda que hizo que cayéramos al suelo precipitadamente. A pesar de que caí encima de el Digimon. El impacto hizo que me lastimara la pierna. Contuve un grito de dolor apretando mis dientes con fuerza. El Digimon se levanto bruscamente con un grito salvaje que hizo que me cayera de espaldas. Sentí un desgarro en mi pierna derecha donde coincidentemente me lastime al caer. Gemí de martirio.

-¡Davis!-Grito Cody aterrorizado

Sentí una presencia junto a mí. Me volví y vi a Cody y Armadimon. Tenían una expresión preocupada.

-Como te atreviste a lanzarte sobre mí-gritaron

Ladee mi cabeza y vi al Digimon ante mí. Era un Vilemon. Pude ver que aun llevaba la fruta en su mano izquierda. Me incorpore sentándome. Lo mire con miedo. No podíamos defendernos. Estábamos demasiado débiles como para enfrentarlo. Ese Vilemon me observaba furioso.

-Maldito Niño vas a lamentar haberte abalanzado sobre mí-dijo con voz torva

Se dispuso a abalanzarse sobre mí pero de repente una Flecha se interpuso en su camino atravesándole su ala derecha. Vilemon se detuvo chillando de ramalazo. Me quede perplejo. Pero hice un esfuerzo por volverme hacia el lugar donde provino el ataque. Vi con asombro al niño que conocí hace 5 noches sin luna llena. Estaba de pie en la rama de un árbol alto. Tenía su brazo izquierdo extendido sosteniendo su arco. Esta vez sí vi su rostro puesto que no estaba cubierto por su capucha y además estaba siendo Iluminado por la luna. De pronto el baja su arco y se vuelve hacia una parte del bosque. Me guie por la dirección en que observaba y me encontré con su Digimon. Estaba algo alejado de nosotros. Pero parecía que estaba esperando algo.

Me volví hacia el Vilemon y pude ver que se estaba sacando la flecha con la mano derecha. Cada vez que tiraba de ella. Le sangraba su ala terriblemente. Gritaba con sufrimiento mientras tiraba de ella pero logro quitársela de su ala ahora ya deshabilitada. Lanzo la flecha hacia el tronco de un árbol clavándola. Luego se volvió hacia el niño. El aun estaba en el árbol pero ya no agarraba su arco en la mano sino que lo llevaba en su espalda. A cambio de eso tenía en la mano un D3. Lo alzo un poco ante su Digimon y seguidamente despidió luz de su D3. La luz ilumino a su Digimon que aparentaba ser una especie de dinosaurio con un cuerno blanco en su Nariz. Era de color rojo con franjas negras en su espalda. De pronto su Digimon Digievoluciono. Se convirtió en un dragón majestuoso con escamas rojas como la sangre viva. Su cola era larga y gruesa. Sus alas eran grandes y virtuosas. La luna iluminaba todo su cuerpo que estaba muy bien formado. El Digimon se elevo en el cielo batiendo sus alas con elegancia. Después de un momento suspendido en el aire se dirigió al niño que permanecía en el troco muy sereno. Cuando el Digimon dragón se acerco mas al niño. Este salto a su lomo sin vacilar.

-No importa que ese Digimon sea enorme. No permitiré que se burlen de mi-dijo saltando irritado-Demon Darts

Lanzo unos dardos que parecían unos láseres con una onda extraña hacia el Digimon del niño. Pero estos fueron rechazados por la llamarada que expulso el dragón de su boca. También rodeo en llamas a Vilemon empezando a quemarlo. Vilemon grito de agonía corriendo despavorido hacia los arboles. Se perdió entre la espesura tanto él, como las llamas que consumían su cuerpo.

El niño se volvió hacia nosotros con una mirada preocupada. Su Digimon aterrizo cerca de donde nosotros nos encontrábamos. El niño salto del lomo del dragon y se dirigió a nosotros. Cuando se detuvo ante nosotros me ayudo a levantarme en pie. Cuando me puse de pie sentí un dolor muy fuerte en mi pierna derecha que tuve que ahogar un grito de sufrimiento para no llamar la atención entre mis compañeros que ya parecían lo bastante angustiados por mi causa. El niño me ayudo a caminar hasta su Digimon. En el transcurso del camino me di cuenta con molestia que estaba cojeando. El niño me ayudo a subir al lomo de su Digimon. Luego hizo lo mismo con Cody que sostenía a armadimon. Estando los tres en el lomo del dragón me sentí más tranquilo que me recosté en su piel escamosa quedándome dormido de inmediato.

Pov. Nessie

Corrí rápidamente esquivando los ataques que me tiraban Dorumon y William. Trepe a un árbol rápidamente y me quede de pie sobre una rama observándolos detenidamente. Tenía que intuir sus movimientos. Los vi mirándome fijamente con expresión atenta. Salte del árbol cayendo con sutileza de pie. Dorumon y William cruzaron sus miradas y luego se volvieron hacia mí con un brillo desafiante en sus ojos. Por mi parte yo los veía con un brillo salvaje. Ellos lanzaron unos ataques frenéticos de energía contra mí. Salte esquivando la mayoría de los ataques pero no contaba con que una energía de poder que me lanzo William me diera en la pierna izquierda que hizo que perdiera estabilidad en el aire y me precipitara hacia el suelo pero antes del impacto puse mi mano derecha ante mí para que eso fuera lo que chocara primero. Al momento del contacto del suelo y mi mano gire mi cuerpo con agilidad. Haciendo que cayera inclinada con suavidad. Me volví hacia ellos y los mire intensamente por unos momentos.

-Muy bien-añadió William con una sonrisa-Haz aprendiendo muy rápido a esquivar los ataques de los demás con mucha facilidad y sutileza

-No-dije poniéndome de pie-Aun no puedo. No he logrado esquivar tu ataque.

-No te precipites, es normal que vaciles en algunos momentos-añadió con voz suave-Recuerda que aun eres una niña. No te exijas demasiado

-Pero quiero hacerlo bien, sin errores-dije insistente

-Lo haces muy bien, niña-dijo William acercándose a mí. Me miro a los ojos con un destello de comprensión-Yo sé lo que sientes y te entiendo pero no intentes apresurar las cosas

-Es que yo….

-No seas intransigente, esa actitud puede ser tu punto más vulnerable, ¿Entiendes?-me dijo con calma

-Sí, tienes razón-dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Bueno ahora quiero que aprendas a atacar con inteligencia-dijo

-Inteligencia-repetí sin entender

-Cuando vi tus recuerdos dentro de tu mente el día que te conocí me entere con asombro que sabes pelear pero no pude ver a la persona que te enseño a defenderte, ¿Quién te enseño artes marciales?-lo ultimo me pregunto con voz curiosa

-Ah…, bueno….., fue Taylor-le respondí

-Taylor, también es un vampiro ¿cierto?-dijo

-Sí, es un vampiro-le dije-Es un amigo de mi familia

-Pues me parece muy bien que te enseñara a pelear. Pero yo quiero que apliques tus dotes marciales con inteligencia, con astucia. Quiero que estudies a tu oponente observándolo antes de hacer un movimiento ofensivo-dijo con seriedad

-Entiendo-dije

-Bien, entonces hay que practicar-dijo William retrocediendo. Se detuvo a una prudente distancia

-¿Que estás haciendo?-le pregunte confundida

-Quiero que Dorumon y tú me ataquen-dijo William tranquilo

-¡Que!-dije perpleja-Pero…

-Solo haz lo que te dije-me ordeno

Me volví hacia Dorumon el también parecía estar muy sorprendido por lo que William quería que hagamos. Se volvió hacia mí.

-¿Quieres atacarlo?-le pregunte

-No. Yo no lastimo a personas que son muy mayores de edad-dijo cuidando sus palabras

-Yo tampoco quiero atacarlo-le dije sincera

-No me crean inútil-dijo con voz seria-Recuerden que soy un mago, puedo defenderme

-Estás seguro-dije titubeando volviéndome hacia William. Lo vi ceñudo. Me sentí nerviosa. Respire hondo cerrando mis ojos. Luego los abrí con una mirada salvaje-Mu bien William, lo hare de esta forma-dije seria

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo él con una sonrisa de emoción-Pero ordénale también a Dorumon que me ataque

-Dorumon….

-Está bien, yo también lo hare-dijo Dorumon con un suspiro de resignación

Pov. Davis

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi la luna iluminándome el rostro. Note que ya no estaba montado del dragón. Me volví hacia los costados y pude ver a Cody sentado en una roca junto con Armadimon. Tenían una mirada desfallecida. Al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de mí. Estaban observando la hoguera que se apreciaba ante ellos. De pronto siento que alguien me agarra del brazo izquierdo. Ladee mi cabeza como movido por un resorte y vi al niño del arco junto a mí. Me miraba inexpresivo. Tiro de mi brazo repentinamente como intentando decirme que me levantara. Me incorpore con dificultad sentándome en el pasto frio. Me percate que mi pierna estaba vendada con yeso. Aun me dolía pero al menos ya no sangraba. Seguramente fue el niño quien me vendo pensé. El niño se puso de pie y me señalo con el brazo hacia una dirección. Me volví y vi n sendero. Mas allá parecía no haber arboles. Lo contemple por un momento. Luego el niño me ayudo a ponerme de pie. Esta vez no me dolió mucho el esfuerzo cuando me pare pero aun sentía una punzada en la pierna. Sentía aun así que no podía caminar solo, tenía que estar apoyado a algo o a alguien. Me sentí un estorbo para el niño, Cody y armadimon en ese instante y empecé a entender a TK en este momento. Se sentía una carga para nosotros por no poder ayudar. Y ahora a mí también me paso algo parecido. Di un suspiro.

El niño me tenía sujeto del brazo pero parecía estar mirando hacia un lado. Me volví y vi a su Digimon, ya no estaba en su etapa adulta ahora estaba en crecimiento. Lo vi recostado. Pero de repente alzo su mirada para ver al niño. Intercambiaron miradas por unos momentos. Después el Digimon se levanto poniéndose de pie y empezó a caminar en dirección hacia el sendero.

-Davis-dijo Cody con voz cansada

Me volví y lo vi acercándose junto a Armadimon.

-Cody-dije-¿Estás bien?-le pregunte preocupado

-Yo sí pero tu ¿Estás bien?-dijo angustiado

-Sí, no te preocupes

Después de eso nos dirigimos hacia el sendero. Yo tenía mi brazo alrededor de su cuello del niño. Me estaba ayudando a caminar. Tardamos un poco en alcanzar al Digimon del niño pero cuando lo hicimos se había detenido junto a una roca de gran tamaño. Estaba mirando hacia algo. Nos acercamos mas y pudimos darnos cuenta que había una laguna y mas allá se alzaba un poblado. No pude evitar sonreír por ver ese pequeño pueblo. Estaba seguro que ahí había comida. Y era lo que necesitábamos.

-Un pueblo. Ahí debe haber comida-dijo Armadimon entusiasmado

-Es cierto. Pero nadie puede asegurar que nos den alimento-dijo Cody

-Yo no puedo resistir tengo mucha hambre-dijo Armadimon empezando a correr con las fuerzas que le quedaban hacia el pueblo

-Espera…..-dijo Cody empezando a Correr detrás de él.

-Ah…, que….., hacen-dije sorprendido por lo que paso. Me volví hacia el niño que observaba como Cody y Armadimon se alejaban, No mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro- podemos alcanzarlos-le dije

El niño se volvió hacia mí, pero no respondió nada. Solo me ayudo a caminar hacia el pueblo. No hablaba pero parecía entenderme bien cuando me miraba a los ojos. Cuando llegamos vimos a varias Floramon en ese pueblo. Estaban reunidas en un lugar en especial. No se dieron cuenta de nuestra llegada. Caminamos hacia ellas y vimos que las había distraído. Se trataba de Cody y Armadimon. Estaban hablando con una Floramon. Preste atención a la conversación.

-No les daré nada-dijo la Floramon con determinación en sus palabras

-Pero, ¿Por qué?-dijo Armadimon con la voz temblándole

-No confiamos en ustedes-dijo ella-¿Cómo sabemos si después no robaran nuestros alimentos?

-No somos delincuentes-dijo Cody alzando la voz indignado

-De eso no estoy segura-dijo ella severa-Como se que no están mintiendo

-Discúlpeme, pero que acaso no está mirándonos-añadió Cody molesto-No hemos probado nada, apenas una fruta que nos dio un compañero que conocimos en el camino y nada más que eso. Vagamos por las noches frías y traicioneras buscando algo de comer y cuando al fin encontramos una fruta en un árbol, un Digimon lastima a mi amigo de la pierna por esa bendita fruta y por poco acabamos muertos. Y cuando encontramos el pueblo de ustedes pensamos que nos recibirían con hospitalidad pero veo con asombro que nos tachan como viles ladrones

-Si lo que nos dices es cierto-añadió seria-¿En donde están tus amigos?

-Bueno, yo…

-Aquí estamos-dije con firmeza

Todos se volvieron hacia nosotros. El niño y yo caminamos hacia Cody hasta estar junto a él.

-Yo soy el amigo que quedo cojo porque un Digimon nos ataco por una fruta-dije Serio-Y el compañero que nos ayudo es el-dije señalándole al niño

-Entonces si decías la verdad-le dijo la Floramon a Cody

-Si-dijo Cody

-Lo siento-dijo ella apenada-No quisimos desconfiar. Lo que pasa es que nos roban las frutas que crecen en nuestros árboles. Bueno antes era peor.

-No te preocupes. Lo entendemos-dijo-Pero enserio tenemos mucha hambre. No hemos comido nada en mucho tiempo

-Entiendo. Les daremos algo de comida-añadió sonriendo-Y también curaremos tu herida

Las Floramon nos Guiaron a una de sus casas. Cuando ingresamos el interior, era algo pequeño pero se sentía bien y había luz artificial. No me intereso como es que había electricidad en el pueblo. Solo pensaba en Comer. Nos llevaron a una habitación. Note que había una especie de cama, una pequeña mesa, sillas y estantes.

-Aquí te curaremos-me dijo la Floramon-Después podrás comer.

Pov. Nessie

Estaba de pie observando la luna llena. Era muy hermosa y brillaba intensamente. Sonreí. Siempre me había gustado contemplar la luna. Pero ahora lo disfrutaba más ya que la veía constantemente desde que la noche invadió el Digimundo por completo. Sabía que era mi responsabilidad acabar con la oscuridad de este mundo. Y la única forma de lograrlo es derrotando a Astamon. Pero había algo que me impedía buscarlo aun. Tenía que lograr que Dorumon digievolucionara a su etapa más poderosa.

-Es mejor que regresemos al pueblo de las Floramon-dijo William

-Puedo preguntarte algo-dije volviéndome hacia él. Estaba sentado en un tronco caído.

-Está bien-dijo

-¿En dónde está tu Digimon?-quise saber

-Mi compañero Digimon ya no está en el Digimundo-dijo con seriedad

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-pregunte aun mas intrigada

-Murió, sus datos se borraron de aquí-añadió intentando tener dureza en sus palabras-Astamon lo elimino frente a mis ojos cuando era niño

-¡Que!-dije pasmada-¿Astamon fue tu enemigo hace tiempo?-dije sin poder creérmelo

-Nuestra misión era derrotar a Astamon. Traer la paz a este mundo-añadió con aflicción-Éramos tres niños elegidos y tres Digimons. Mis amigos también eran magos como yo y obviamente sus Digimons eran especiales y también el mío. Pero aun así no fuimos capaces de vencer a Astamon porque él nos venció primero. No solo mato a mi Digimon sino al de mis compañeros también.

-Tú Digimon y el de tus amigos eran…

-Digimons con el anticuerpo X-Me ayudo-Igual que Dorumon

-Pero, pero…., aun así no pudieron derrotarlo-dijo con voz nerviosa

-Astamon nos tendió una trampa-dijo-Me robo mi energía y el de mi Digimon haciéndose más poderoso. Pero ahora tú tienes la misión de vencerlo junto con Dorumon.-dijo volviéndose hacia mí- Y sé que puedes lograrlo. Puedes acabar con lo que yo y mis compañeros no pudimos.

-Ya no estoy segura que podamos derrotarlo-dije tragando saliva

-Puedes hacerlo-dijo-No tengas miedo. Nosotros cometimos un error pero tú no lo harás. Confió en ti.

-Pero Dorumon y yo no podremos derrotarlos solos-replique-Además no tengo mi D3, lo perdí hace tiempo y sin eso Dorumon no va a poder Digievolucionar.

-Eso complica las cosas-dijo William pensativo-Entonces empezaremos a buscar tu D3

-¿Enserio?-dije sorprendida-Me ayudaras a buscarlo

-Si-asintió añadiendo-Regresaremos al pueblo de las Floramon. Comeremos, beberemos, dormiremos y después saldremos de ahí para buscar tu Digivice. Supongo que no está por estos alrededores ¿verdad?

-No lo creo-dije

-Muy bien. Hay que regresar-dijo William levantándose del tronco-Pero antes despierta a Dorumon

Me volví hacia Dorumon y vi que estaba dormido junto a la hoguera que había encendido William anteriormente. Me acerque a él y me agache, lo sacudí con suavidad para que se despertara. Sabía que estaba cansado pero debíamos de regresar al pueblo de las Floramon. Nos habíamos alejado de ahí para no dañar sus árboles al momento de entrenarme. Por eso siempre caminábamos una gran distancia hasta salir de su territorio cuando íbamos a entrenar. Dorumon abrió sus ojos lentamente y me miro con sueño. Dio un bostezo de cansancio.

-Levántate Dorumon tenemos que regresar al pueblo de las Floramon-dije

-De acuerdo-dijo lentamente poniéndose de pie. Yo también me levante.

Seguidamente nos pusimos en marcha hacia el pueblo de las Floramon. Cuando llegamos vimos a varias Floramon murmurado algo. Nos acercamos a un grupo. Una de las Floramon se dio cuenta de nosotros volviéndose. Sonrió.

-Ya regresaron-dijo ella contenta

-Si-dijo William con suavidad-¿Qué está pasando?-quiso saber

-Han llegado viajeros al pueblo-dijo

-Viajeros-repetimos William y yo al mismo tiempo, cruzamos miradas indecisos

-¿Donde están esos viajeros, ahora?-pregunto William

-Ahí-dijo Floramon señalando hacia una casa que estaba entre dos árboles gruesos y altos-Pueden ir a verlos en este momento, si quieren

-Sera un placer conocerlos-dijo William

-Bueno a mí también me da curiosidad conocerlos-dije

-Yo siento algo desagradable en esa casa-dijo Dorumon serio

-Pues si no vamos, jamás lo averiguaremos-dijo William empezando a caminar hacia la casa

Dorumon y yo lo seguimos. Tocamos la puerta cuando estábamos de pie frente a ella y nos abrió una Floramon.

-Ya están aquí-dijo la Floramon feliz

-Nos mencionaron que llegaron viajeros al pueblo, ¿Es cierto eso?-dijo William

-Si es verdad-dijo ella

-¿Podemos verlos?- pregunte

-Claro-dijo ella-Entren

Entramos a la casa y vimos a varias Floramon yendo de un lado para otro con platos llenas de frutas cargando y también llevaban tazones con agua.

-Pero, que…

Calle de inmediato al ver a Cody aparecer. Me quede perpleja observándolo. No me había visto tenía su cabeza agachada. De pronto una Floramon se le acerca y le tiende una fruta. Cody alzo su cabeza y la recibió sin vacilar. Se veía extraño. Su ropa estaba muy sucia y su rostro también. Parecía como si hubiera estado caminando por mucho tiempo sin comer nada. Estaba muy delgado. Repentinamente él se vuelve hacia mí y me observo con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía mirarme helado. Se le cayó la fruta de la mano pero no pareció importarle en ese instante.

-¿No es, el niño que estaba contigo cuando te conocí?-ME PREGUNTO WILLIAM

-Cody-dije

-Ne….ssie…..-pudo decir Cody conmocionado -Estas bien-Dijo yendo hacia mí. Me sonrió ampliamente-Me alegra mucho verte

-A mí también me da gusto volver a verte-dije sinceramente sonriéndole

-Davis y Armadimon se pondrán felices de verte nuevamente-dijo Cody eufórico

-Davis, ¿también está aquí?-dije sorprendida

-A si es-dijo Cody dejando de sonreír añadiendo con tristeza-Esta lastimado de su pierna. Ahora lo están curando.

-¿Qué le paso?-quise saber

-Se cayó de un árbol-dijo con pesar pero luego volvió a sonreír-Pero sé que se recuperara

-¿Ustedes son los únicos que están aquí?-pregunto William

Recordé a TK de pronto, por mi culpa su pierna derecha había sufrido un daño terrible. Sentí un dolor en mi corazón. Me invadió la tristeza, la impotencia y la culpabilidad. No pude hacer nada para ayudarlo. Por mi debilidad no fui capaz de ayudarlo. No pude evitar que lo lastimaran. No pude hacer nada por él en ese momento. Solo observe como lo atacaban sin piedad esos Gladimon hasta que le incrustaran esa espada en su pierna derecha. Tuvo que suceder eso para que recién reaccionara. Mis ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas de colera.

-Nessie ¿qué tienes?-dijo Cody preocupado haciendo que despertara de mis pensamientos

-TK, ¿En donde esta él?-pude decir con la voz temblándome de congoja

-No está con nosotros-dijo Cody-Solo nosotros tres llegamos hasta aquí porque salimos a buscar comida. TK y los demás están en la cueva en donde se está recuperando lentamente

Me sentí peor en ese momento. Aun estaba grave y todo por mi causa. Sentí que me estaba ahogando debía irme de ahí. Di media vuelta y Salí de la casa sin dar explicaciones. Corrí hacia el bosque del pueblo. Me deje caer en el troco de un árbol apoyándome en este. Abrase mis piernas con fuerza. Mis lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas descontroladamente. Deje que el sufrimiento me consumiera. "Lo siento mucho TK"-PENSE abatida.

-Nessie

Alce mi mirada y lo vi parado observándome con emoción, desconcierto y sorpresa en sus ojos. Se me detuvo el corazón en ese momento. Sentí que me quedaba sin aliento. No podía ser el. Era imposible y sin embargo la luna iluminaba su rostro ante mí. Lo mire asombrada.

-Bryan-pude decir atónita después de un largo silencio

**Hola chicas aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. El capitulo ya estaba listo hace ya algunos días atrás pero hasta ahora tuve tiempo para subirlo. Espero que les guste. Gracias por comentar el anterior capitulo. Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
